Enchanted
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: "Some people come into our lives, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same." - Unknown lemons and language just to give a heads up.
1. Introduction

**So here is my first Bella and Edward story. I wrote one for Bella and Jasper called 'The Only Exception', read it if you want. I came up with this idea because of the Taylor Swift's new album. The idea sort of just popped in my head and I decided to write it. The chapters are going to be based on a song, some are going to be T. Swift songs but not all of them. I guess I think that's it **

* * *

**Enchanted**

_There I was again tonight  
__Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
__Same old tired, lonely place  
__Walls of insincerity  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy  
__Vanished when I saw your face  
__All I can say it was enchanting to meet you  
__You're eyes whispered "have we met?"  
__Across the room, your silhouette  
__Starts to make its way to me  
__The playful conversation starts  
__Counter all your quick remarks  
__Like passing notes in secrecy  
__And it was enchanting to meet you  
__All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

I didn't want to be here. I was here because my best friend drug me out. Dressing me skinny jeans and a shirt too tight for my liking. A pair of flats, hair down and straight and minimal makeup. She wanted to meet her boyfriends brother or was it best friend. I'm not sure but she played him up. Saying how good looking he was, that he played the piano and guitar that he was an elementary school teacher.

The first time I saw him was across the room. He was pointed out to me. Our eyes met. It feels like I've seen him before. He smiles a hello as soon as he was beside me. The whole night we talked about our friends. I countered all witty comments, making him smile in amusement. His smile was contagious, he held my attention until we both had to leave.

The whole ride home I wondered if he was in love with someone, if he had a girlfriend, if he was even interested. Unfortunately I never got his number. I knew I wasn't going to be seeing him anytime soon.

To this day I wondered if he knew I was enchanted to meet him.

* * *

**I don't anything twilight related, S. Meyer does. I also don't own the song Enchanted, T. Swift owns that.  
As for updates, I'll probably do two uploads once a week, most likely on the weekends because of work and school.  
Also feel free to leave a review if you want to, even if it's a word or two. It makes me smile. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 of the story. Hopefully those of you that have read the introduction, are reading this. I should be able to update sometime this weekend, maybe tomorrow just if I have a snow day from college. So either look for an update tomorrow or sometime this Saturday/Sunday. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Way I Loved You**

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
__and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
__You're so in love that you act insane  
__And that's the way I loved you  
__Breakin' down and coming undone  
__It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
__And I never knew I could feel that much  
__and that's the way I loved you_

I stared across the table, at the guy I was supposed to love. I just didn't feel anything. He was the sweetest person you would ever meet but he was too punctual. Too much a gentlemen. We've been dating for five months and the only thing we've done in the sexual department was make out. When I went to grind my hips against him one night, it seemed as soon as I wanted more he chickened out. Well at least I think he chickened out. I'm a girl with needs! I don't want to have to keep relying on my trusty friend to get me off I want the real thing dammit!

"You look lovely today," Mike complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I had to break up with him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I have an article to finish up, then Alice wants to hang out."

"Oh. Did you want to do anything tomorrow night then?"

"Mike..."

He's baby blues met mine.

"Yes?" he pushed.

"I think we should break up," I told.

"Why?"

"I love you to death you know that right? It's just I don't love you, love you. I feel like we're be better off as friends, I just don't see us going any further."

"Okay. Well I guess that's that then right?"

"I guess so."

"I have to go, so I'll see you later I guess."

He gave me one last look before disappearing out of the coffee shops front door. I sighed in relief. That went better than I thought it would've. Luckily I didn't really have anything to give him. I could just give them to Angela's boyfriend, Ben, since they work together.

**Broke up with him  
****-B**

**Now was that so hard?  
****-A**

**No. Pixie, it wasn't. I feel kinda bad.  
****-B**

**Why?  
****-A**

**When I told him I wanted to break up he looked like I killed his puppy  
****-B**

**Oohh. Hate those types of breakups. Makes me feel like a bitch.  
****-A**

**Not helping!  
****-B**

**Sorry, sorry. Retail therapy?  
****-A**

**Not in the mood.  
****-B**

**Wine night?  
****-A**

**You know it.  
****-B**

**I'll bring the wine and R.  
****-A**

**Okay. Come over whenever. I'll be home by five  
****-B**

**Kk :)3  
****-A**

I smiled at her message. She was right, I should've broken up with him a while ago, I just didn't have the balls to do it. For some reason I thought back to that party Alice dragged me to a couple of months ago. _Him. _Tall, dark and handsome. He had piercing green eyes, strong jaw with a hint of stubble and an unruly mop of this bronze colored hair on top of his head. He was gorgeous, I'm not gonna lie. I was stupid for not getting his number. It's going to be weird to say but I was, how do you say "enchanted". There was something that wanted me to keep coming back to him. Every once in a while I found myself thinking about him.

I figured when I got a text from my roommate Angela, saying I was cutting it close to being late from lunch, I had to go. I quickly threw my coffee cup away. As I made it out the door, going past the outside tables I ran into something hard.

"Jesus! I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

"It's fine, no harm done," the "wall" said.

I looked up to find the most amazing green eyes. Not just any green eyes, _his_ eyes.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" I blurted out.

"Alice's party right?" he questioned back.

"Yes! Edward."

"And you're Bella?"

"Yes."

We sort of stood there looking at each other. My phone beeped again.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. Co-worker, reminding me that I'm going to be late from lunch," I explained.

"Well I'll let you go then."

"It was nice seeing you again."

Not that this whole situation wasn't uncomfortable enough, we had to do that awkward dance where I moved one way, he moved the same way. He finally grabbed my shoulders forcing me to stop and he moved out of the way. I mentality slapped myself before rushing to get back to my office. Angela just gave me an amused glance; she knew what was happening today. Once I was safely back in my office, I quickly sent her a text telling her wine night asking if she interested. Granted she is my roommate, but it didn't mean I knew her schedule. Alas, she wouldn't be able to, she's going out on a date with her boyfriend Ben.

By the time got back to my place, Angela was already gone, leaving a note saying that there was _Ben and Jerry's_ in the freezer. Bless her. I quickly made my way to my room, to get changed. Not even five minutes later I heard the following:

"Killer queen come out, come out where every you are!"

I rolled my eyes. Alice. She knew how to make you laugh.

"Sorry, I was getting changed," I explained, coming out of my room.

Both Rosalie and Alice were in 'Pink' sweatpants holding wine and a couple bags of candy.

"All right. Tell us how this whole thing went down," Rose demanded.

We poured classes of wine and grabbed the ice cream from the freezer.

"Spill," Alice ordered, taking a sip of her wine.

"We met up for lunch like we normally do on Wednesdays. All was going smooth. Just as I was about to open my mouth he asked what I was doing tonight. I lied saying I had an article to finish up. Then he asked about tomorrow. I just couldn't handle it anymore and I told him..."

"Exact words!" Rose exclaimed.

"Fine. I said, I love you to death you know that right? It's just I don't love you, love you. I feel like we're be better off as friends, I just don't see us going any further."

"Not to bad Swan. You let him down easy," Alice praised.

"Thank you thank you," I said, "Anyways, he looked like I kicked his puppy and was like so I guess that's that then. I wasn't trying to sound like a bitch and I was like I guess. Then he leaves."

"Poor Mike. Maybe that Jessica chick will eat him up!"

We dissovled into a fit of giggles. Jessica was...Okay she was a nice girl, bitchy at times but what girl wasn't? She had her assests, big ones. Made Rose's assests look small. Supposedly she had a thing for Mike. Has for a while. She was pissed that we got together five months ago. So hopefully once she finds out that we broke up she'd get off my back.

"Did you two even have sex?" Alice asked.

"Mike and I not so much. The bunny and I had a better sex life than him and me."

"Maybe he was gay."

"Alice! Be nice."

"What? You can't tell us you don't agree," Rose cut in.

"Okay maybe he is _but_ I can tell you I got _some_ sort of reaction from down _there_!"

Both of their mouths dropped open.

"Beat that bitches," I snickered.

They both fell into silent laughter as I got up to get the wine bottle.

"Hey, got a question," I said plopping down on the couch.

"And what is your question?" Rose asked.

"Remember that party you asked me to for Jasper?"

"The one I dragged you to?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that."

"What about it?"

"Well it wasn't really a question _but_ I did run into that guy."

"What guy?"

"The one with the eyes and the hair. The one I talked to for most of the night. Ring a bell?"

"You mean Edward?"

"Yes! Edward. I literally ran into him today on my way back to the office."

"And what happened? You have to tell us more!" Alice urged.

"It was awkward. Like we both knew who each other were but then we realized who each other were. Angela text me because I was running late and he's like boyfriend. I said no it was Angela reminding me about being late and he let on my way. What was mortifying we did that awkward dance where we both move in the same direction."

"You can't win can you? First you break up with the perfect gentlemen and then you run into _him _and do the awkward dance. Damn girl maybe we should have wine more often to get stories out of you!" Rose laughed.

"Laugh it up. I will eventaully get you back," I threatened.

Rose and Alice looked at each other before busting out in laughter. Tonight was what I needed. I liked Mike don't get me wrong, but I missed the relationship where you had all the fights, the laughter and you'd be cursing their name in the middle of the night. I missed the rush of the relationship where you never knew what was going to happen. I was ready for that type of relationship.

* * *

**I don't own Twilight related things, does. I also don't own the song The Way I Loved You, that belongs to T. Swift.  
Drop a line or two if you feel like it. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**So it turns out I didn't have a snow day, which was stupid because the roads suck. Anyways, besides the point, I am posting. I probably won't be able to update until sometime next week, most likely Thursday or Friday. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**

* * *

**

**Sparks Fly  
**

_Drop Everything  
__Meet me in the pouring rain  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk  
__Take away the pain  
__Cause I see sparks fly  
__Whenever you smile  
__Get me with those green eyes baby  
__As the lights go down  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
__Cause I see sparks fly  
__Whenever you smile_

I never could wrap my head around the fact that I was going to go on the field for an interview. Usually when the magazine had an interview they would have the subjects come to the office building, but since I had a dual degree for photography and journalism, Aro, my boss said that I was the best candidate.

So that leads me here, at Forks elementary school. The magazine wanted to interview a couple of teachers, get his or her take on the importance of education. I had already done the high school and middle school earlier today, interviewing teachers and taking pictures of their classes.

I stepped into the office, immediately gaining the attention of the secretary.

"Hi can I help you?" the older lady smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm with the magazine," I explained.

"Oh yes! So great to meet you. I'm Mrs. Smith."

"I'm not sure if I'm early or not."

"We never did designate a time dear. You'll be with Mr. Masen, one of the second grade teachers. I'll take you to him."

"He is expecting me right?"

"Yes, don't worry. You were supposed to be with Mrs. Springer, but she ended up leaving early because one of her children got sick and her husbands out of town."

I followed her down the hallways until we stopped at a door, knocking once. The door opened, revealing a small blond haired boy.

"Hello James," Mrs. Smith said, "Is Mr. Masen available?"

"Mr. Masen!" James yelled from the door.

"Inside voices James," 'Mr. Masen' said

Sweet Jesus. _Edward_ was Mr. Masen. Shoot me now. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark gray button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black vest with white pinstripes. Fuck me now.

"You must be Miss Swan," Edward, I mean _Mr. Masen_ smirked.

"Yes, but please call me Bella," I informed.

"I got it from here Mrs. Smith."

The older lady smiled before heading back down the hallway. He motioned for me to come into the classroom.

"Guys," Edward spoke, "I want you to meet someone."

All twenty some odd eyes looked back at us.

"This is Miss Swan. She's going to hang out with us for the rest of the day. So I want you all to be on your best behavior," he explained.

Then he turned to me.

"You can do your thing. We're getting ready to do math."

"Then the interview after school?"

"That's fine with me. It beats grading papers."

A crooked grin graced his face, making the butterflies in my stomach come to life.

"You can put your stuff on my desk. Less of a chance one of the kids will reach for it."

"Thanks."

"Right, so I'm going to go back to teaching then."

I shook my head as he turned his attention to the class full of little bodies. I watched him gain his students attention.

"Claire, Hannah, Colin and Andrew can you all get the counting blocks for me while I hand out the papers?" Edward asked.

I quickly set up my camera getting it ready. I could already tell that the students respected him. I watched him go through the lesson, they were learning subtraction. He was dedicated to his classroom, stopping if they had a question or if a student wanted to show the class how to do a problem. He was open for just about anything. He was open for just about anything. He made sure, that each student understood what they were doing before moving onto something harder. It was fascinating to watch him interact with the kids.

"Hold it!" Edward demanded.

I jumped along with the kids, startled by his sudden loudness. The kids seemed to get excited as Edward moved towards the back of the room.

"Mr. Masen is it time?"

"I promised you guys didn't I?" Edward grinned.

That's when I saw it, he was holding a guitar. Now I was really mesmerized in his whole teaching strategy. The kids were on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to begin playing. His fingers strummed a few keys on the instrument before he started singing.

_Greater, fewer, more and less  
__Comparison is what we do best  
__Match 'em up  
__Match 'em up  
__One to one;  
__That's what we do with comparison!  
__Now, when you don't see  
__Greater, fewer, more or less  
__Don't match 'em up  
__Just do your best!  
__Cross 'em out!  
__Cross 'em out!  
__One by one;  
__It's fun to do subtraction!_

Oh. My. God. His voice was amazing.

"Are you guys good now?" He asked.

The kids shook their heads before going back to their work. He put the the guitar away before coming towards me.

"You'll probably have that song stuck in your head for a while," he said sitting down beside me.

"It that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on if you're good with subtraction or not."

"Well luckily for me, I'm good with subtraction."

"I suppose that is a good thing."

"This is a really random question but I thought you..."

"I was adopted when I was fifteen by Carlisle and Esme. Through out the rest of high school I went by the last name Cullen. I didn't legally change my last name to Cullen."

"Oh."

"Sam, sit down and do your work please," Edward requested to the young boy out of his seat.

"Do you care if I move around?"

"Yes, I do care. You have sit here the whole time you're here."

"Oh."

"I'm kidding. If you want to take posed pictures of the kids you can. The parents know about this so they won't be angry or anything."

I almost stuck my tongue out at him for that, but I didn't because I didn't want to be a bad influence on the little ones. I moved around the classroom, sometimes asking the kids to pose and asking them questions.

"What's your name?" I asked, a little blond haired girl.

"Maggie," she said.

"That's a pretty name."

"What's yours?"

"Bella."

"Yours is pretty too."

"Thanks. Do you think you can get your best friend so I can get a picture of you two?"

The biggest smile graced her lips before she ran over to her best friend.

"This is Makenna," Maggie told me.

They were adorable.

"Ready?" I asked getting down to their level.

I took the picture. They're smiles were perfect, missing a couple teeth but it was the cutest picture so far.

"Thanks girls," I smiled.

"Welcome Miss Bella," they said together.

They returned back to their work and I went back to my camera bag to get a new roll of film.

"Can I get a class picture?" I asked Edward.

"How many of you aren't done your worksheet?" Edward asked his class.

None of them raised their hands.

"Let me finish these couple of worksheets and then I'll get them to clean their stuff up since we have about a half hour left before the end of school," he told me.

"That's fine. I'm just going to figure out what's the best way to do this," I explained.

He shook his head and went back to grading. I quickly counted the children in the room. There were twenty one.

"Are any missing?" I asked.

"Nope, everyone is here," he answered.

Edward told everyone to clean up and wait quietly at their desks.

"It's probably going to be easier to do this in the back of the room," I told Edward.

He helped me set them up in the back of the room, before he went behind them all to complete the picture. I counted to three before quickly snapping a picture. I repeated the process a couple of times before declaring that I had enough pictures.

When the kids and Edward headed out of the classroom after the bell rang I put all my photography equipment away and got my notepad an recorder out for the interview. I wrote down notes that I mentally kept from the time I was here. Edward seemed to love his job, loved the kids and would do anything to help them achieve.

"Ready for this?" I asked as Edward sat across from me.

"As I'll ever be," he grinned.

"It'll be painless I promise."

I quickly went through the basic questions his name, what school he went to, how long he has been teaching for and all that. Then I got down the knitty gritty; asking what made him want to become a teacher, why elementary school and so on.

"Last question," I said.

"Hit me with it," he grinned.

"Why teach?"

"Why teach? Sort of like why I became a teacher. I don't know. My dad, my real dad not Carlisle wanted me to become a doctor. I love helping people. I just don't want to be the one to cause something to happen just in case you know they might pass away under my watch or something like that. I loved helping with the little ones that lived beside us through out high school. There was something about the innocence in their eyes that just captured me. Teaching was what I thought I decided on. Being able to teach them something new and watching them grow each day through out the year. I guess I just want to make an impression that's going to last through out their life. I want to be able to make a difference in their life."

I stared at him for a minute.

"Did I leave you speechless?" he teased.

"Yeah, somewhat. It's not...I mean...I don't know what to say!"

"So I left you speechless."

"It's amazing you know. Making a difference in someones life. It's not only something you get to live with for the rest of your life but also who's life you impact."

"I had a teacher who was amazing too that helped me to decide to become a teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she went above and beyond. She got us, like she knew what we were going through, like she didn't push us harder than she thought."

"Did you go to school around here?"

"This teacher was in Chicago. It was right before I moved here with Carlisle and Esme."

"I think that's it then."

"Give me a minute and I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to."

He simply ignored, but the look he gave me, basically said "tough shit I'm doing it anyways." he grabbed his messenger bag before lightly pushing me out the classroom door. Once we got to the front doors we both stopped. Rain. Joy, just what I wanted.

"Is your camera going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Water proof case."

"Which ones your car?"

"The black Ford Edge."

"Did you want me to go get it for you so you don't have to walk to it?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"You're lucky my cars right beside it."

I grinned. He drove a Volvo. Soccer moms car.

"Don't say a word," he muttered.

"Wasn't going to."

He was polite and helped me to my car, being nice and steadying me when my clumsiness showed itself.

"Be safe," he requested.

I shook my head. I sat there watching him leave the parking lot. He was awesome. Watching him with the kids in his class was pure amazement. Not that I haven't seen teacher like Edward, taking the time and actually teaching the class something, he just was perfect for it. The kids loved him and I could tell that he loved them back just as much.

All I could say is that I am fucking screwed. I felt something when we were together. I don't know what it was but I did; I seriously felt something. The interview felt like we were having a normal conversation like old friends just catching up. When his hands caught my waist I felt something shoot through me. Like a spark if you'd say. I guess sparks were flying today even if it was only one sided. Or dare say that I was enchanted, once again?

* * *

**Also Edward's for this chapter should be up on my profile.  
I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I don't own the song Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift owns that too. I also don't own the subtraction song, don't know who owns that.  
****Please review, find it in your heart and let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Update number two of the day. Not much to say. The songs are just there, if you were wondeirng, you don't have to listen to them if you don't want to. Some of the songs are awesome by the way and you should try and check them out. And remember I'll most likely update by Thursday. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raise Your Glass**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
__In all the right ways,  
__All my underdogs,  
__We will never be never be anything but loud  
__And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
__Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
__Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

It's been a week since I did my first on the field work. It was a lot less painless than I thought it was going to be. All the pictures turned out perfectly. I decided to make copies of the group shots of each class that I took. One for the teacher and then one for the students. Well if they wanted one at least. I knew I definitely wanted to give them to Edward's class.

So that leads me here in my office at work, trying to figure out which pictures I wanted to use in the magazine. The whole section was going to be at least three pages. So I could do three maybe four pictures on each page. I knew I wanted each group picture in the magazine. I just couldn't pick which one. It was frustrating.

"You're the hardest person to get a hold of you know that?" Rose asked.

I looked up from the photos I was going over, determining which ones I wanted to use.

"Okay?" I said slowly.

"Have you even looked at your phone lately?"

"Yeah..."

"Bullshit. Anyways, we're going out tonight."

"Who is we?"

"You, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, me and I think Edward who I think is bringing someone."

"And I'm going to be the odd ball out again."

"You could bring someone with you."

I looked at her over the pictures in my hands.

"Please Rosalie, tell me who I'm going to bring on such short notice?"

"I don't know what about Jasper's friend Peter?"

"He's dating Charlotte."

"Oh. Riley?"

"Out of town."

"Demerit?"

I shot her a glare.

"Right, never mind. I hate to say it, but what about Jacob?" she groaned out.

"Now that's hilarious."

"It's just a suggestion."

I rolled my eyes. Jacob, loved him to death but he was just too fucking clingy and I had a feeling if I asked him to come along he'd take it the wrong way and assume that it was a date.

"Just let me know when and where you want me," I told her.

"I'll text you the details. Alice laid an outfit out for you," she said.

"All right. I'll see you later then."

She told me where we were meeting up at but she said she'd let me know the time. I was actually dreading what Alice had laid out for me back at my place. I loved her to death but sometimes I wasn't sure what I was thinking for giving her a key to my apartment; some of those outfits were just so not me and don't even get me started on the freaking shoes.

By the time I narrowed it down to five pictures for each teacher, I decided to call it a day. I couldn't focus anymore. I'd get someone else to help me chose tomorrow. I didn't need to get the finally layout until this coming Monday in about five days.

Once I got home, I got a shower and did my hair blow drying it and straightening it. I was actually afraid to see what Alice laid out for me. I actually breathed a breath of relief. She didn't want to put me in a dress, instead she dressed me in gray shirt with a low swoop neck that had a bunch of arrows on it and a pair of black skinny jeans, a belt that I couldn't begin to describe but I could tell that there was some sort of dragon on it, a chunky and skinny bracelet. Luckily she didn't...nope never mind she left shoes out. Oh thank goodness they weren't heels. They were a pair of boots, well at least I wouldn't be tripping all over the place, well tripping as much.

I finally got the text telling me that I should head out. I grabbed my purse and keys to head out. By the time I got there, most of the group was already sitting around the table.

"About time Belly!" Emmett grinned.

"Sorry was trying to narrow down the pictures for my project," I apologized.

"You gotta catch up woman!" Alice required.

I slid into the seat beside Alice as Rose slid a mug in front of me.

"So those pictures were amazing," Rose complemented, "Especially of the little girls."

"Maggie and Makenna. Sweetest little girls ever," I gushed.

"I can't wait to see the pictures," a velvety voice said into my ear.

I jumped at the sudden closeness.

"About fucking time Eddie," Emmett said.

Edward slid in beside me.

"Tanya took forever getting ready," Edward explained.

"She's here?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. She went to the bathroom."

Who the hell was Tanya? Rose must've read my mind

**Girlfriend  
****-R**

Damn. Figures that he would have a girlfriend. Before anyone could say something else, a model like girl no _woman_ came to the table. She was wearing a white blazer over top some lacy nude mixed black shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of peep toed heels.

"Tanya, this is Bella a friend of Alice's," Edward introduced.

She eyed me, sizing me up, like I'd be able to compete with her. I looked over at Alice, raising an eyebrow. She knew what I was thinking. She knew I didn't like Edward like that at least as far as she knew. I didn't even know him so Tanya had nothing to worry about.

"Did the pictures turn out okay?" Edward asked when there was a lull in the groups conversation.

"Yeah. I have decided to put three pictures of each classes, but the problem is I have to narrow it down. I got five picked out for each," I told.

"At least you have them somewhat narrowed down."

"True. Oh before I forget. I have copies for your class of the group photos. And I think a couple of kids parents want copies of their individual pictures."

"You really don't have to get a copy for each..."

"It's fine I promise. And you'll get a copy or two of the magazine as well."

"You're awesome. Let me know when you get everything ready and then we can set up something so you can drop it off."

"Sounds good to me."

Tanya kept giving me looks through out the night. Like I said, she doesn't have to worry about any competition with me.

"So Bella," Tanya addressed.

"Yes?" I said.

"What is it that you actually do?"

"I'm a journalist. I have a job at the local magazine in Port Angeles."

"And what were you doing with Edward?"

"Oh, we're doing an article on schools in some of the surrounding counties. I got asked to go out on the field here in Forks and talk to some of the teachers and it turns out Edward was one of the teachers."

She looked between her boyfriend and I, seemingly unsure about the whole situation.

"So what made you late?" Jasper asked Tanya, diverting her attention from the Bella and Edward siutation.

"One my clients had a little melt down," Tanya explained, "I got her an appointment for a wedding dress, one of the best boutiques in Seattle. Apparently they spelled her name wrong, total accident, her name can be a pain to spell but supposedly they wouldn't let her in, which I see as total bull. So she called me in a panic and I had to call the bridal shop and fix it."

"Why wouldn't the bridal shop take her?" Alice asked.

"My client likes to over dramatize situations. I asked the receptionist when I called and she said that she'd have to wait like twenty minutes which was reasonable because the consultants were busy at the moment."

"That's the type of costumers I hate."

"So far she's the only one that's had a fit."

The conversation turned into something about fashion something I wasn't into. Tanya excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

"Anybody want a drink. I'm going to the bar," I said.

They all said their usual.

"Felix!" I called out to the bartender.

"Bells. What can I get you?" Felix smiled.

"The usual and then a gin on the rocks and cosmo," I told.

He got my drinks ready.

"You want me to carry them?" He offered.

"I think I'm good. I bar tended in college remember."

I handed him the money telling him to keep the change. I finagled the bottles and glasses in my hands. I spotted Tanya talking to some girl.

"She's such a freak," I heard Tanya say.

"Who?"

"That girl with Alice and them. God. Her hairs flat, her clothes, don't even get me started. And she works at the local magazine in Port Angeles. Could she get anymore pathetic?"

"You mean Bella?"

"I guess that's her name. I don't know but she's too close to Eddie."

"Don't worry you don't have any competition. She's a plain jane just like she was back in high school."

Lauren. Joy. Hate her.

"Plain jane? Please, she's like a warm body; she's just there. I don't know what they see in her," Tanya sighed.

I rolled my eyes. Bitch.

"What took so long?" Emmett asked, "Drop something?"

"Did you hear a crash?" I snapped.

Alice and Rose raised an eyebrow at me. I'd tell them later. I slid the drinks to each person. Tanya came back a couple of minutes later. I truly didn't like that woman. She rubbed me the wrong way, she gave this weird vibe off.

"Unfortunately I have to head out," Tanya said.

"I'll walk you out," Edward told.

She gave him the look saying 'why wouldn't you to begin with'. She had to kiss him in front of me. Marking her territory. Well obviously you two are dating, no need to prove it.

"What the hell just crawled up your ass and died?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"Apparently I'm a freak. And a plain jane. Wait no I'm just a _warm body,_" I recalled from earlier.

"Who said that?" Jasper asked, his normally bright blue eyes turning darker.

"Tanya."

"Well you aren't a freak, you're freaking awesome. You're a natural beauty and you aren't just a warm body. You are our friend. She's just a bitch. Don't listen to a thing she fucking says. Yeah she's hot but she's fucking ugly with her personality with how condescending she is and how she thinks she's better than everyone else. Ignore her Bella."

When Jasper cussed, it meant you better listen to him. He was our personal therapist. He never judged us if we needed to talk.

"But..." I tried to fight back.

"No if ands or buts about it darlin'. She's a bitch and you don't need to worry about her," Jasper cut me off.

"Listen to him B. You know he's right," Emmett suggested.

"I'll be right back," Alice informed.

"Did you see the look she gave though?"

"Yeah and so what? Personally I don't see why he's with her," Rose shrugged.

"It's because she's probably good in bed," Emmett interjected.

"All right, we're doing a toast," Alice said.

She had five shots in her hands followed by Felix.

"Apparently someone wants a toast," Felix shrugged, "Which means that I have to come along."

"And what is this toast about sweets?" Jasper asked.

"Just wait a minute," Alice told.

She passed the shots out as Felix sat down beside me.

"Okay. This is for all the freaks, geeks and underdogs. Raise your glass people!" Alice toasted.

We clinked glasses together before throwing our shots back. I'd so fucking drink to that over and over if I had to. I need to listen to Jasper more instead of always trying to fight him. Tanya was just a bitch. Edward was just a friend (who kinda sorta captivates me at times). So yeah, I'd raise my glass to all the freaks, geeks and underdogs.

* * *

**Outfits for Tanya and Bella will be up, if you want to take a look.  
I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song Raise Your Glass, that belongs to P!nk.  
Please leave a review. It'll make my day. **


	5. Chapter 4

**So I updated early. Yay, right? I hope. I wish you'd all let me know what you guys think, but I'm going to try and not to beg, but it would be nice to hear what you all think about the story so far.  
xXJade-RoseXx thanks for the encouragement, makes me happy this wasn't what you expected, should've said that a couple of chapters ago, but none the less, thanks :)  
I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Smile**

_So just remember to smile, smile smile  
__Smile, smile, smile  
Smile, smile, smile  
__Come on and show us your teeth  
__And what you've got underneath_

I finally figured the pictures out for the article. I had promised Edward to get pictures for the all of his students. The separate ones of someone of them and then a group shot. I was proud of my pictures and well of course the article as well. Aro, my boss was ecstatic that I got all of these pictures and how candid some of them were.

Edward's and mine friendship has been getting stronger. Granted, we've only really known each other for about a month or two but we've become fast friends. Tanya wasn't happy apparently but you know what she can suck it. I was happy to have a new friend. Well technically have the guy that "enchanted" me the first time I met him, close whether we were dating or not.

That leaves me here, at a local coffee shop, looking through the pictures of Edward's class. I even divided them up into little sections for each student (shows you how bored I can get). I made two copies for each, not too bad in my opinion. I knew Edward would have a conniption because of all the copies. I didn't really care. Sometimes, I'd take pictures for friends and print multiple copies so I didn't really spend anything because I had all the supplies at my finger tips.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard Edward say.

"It's fine, I just got here," I smiled.

"So how'd the pictures turn out?"

"Amazing like I told you."

"Let me see. I mean I know I saw them in the magazine but they weren't very big."

I slid the pile over to him.

"Did you really alphabetize them?" Edward asked.

"Yeah..."

"My god, Rose wasn't kidding you do have a lot of time on your hands!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm kidding. Saves me the trouble," he defended himself.

"Right sure you are and if you must know. I had a slow day in the office and I was bored so I was like why not put them in order," I explained.

"All of that aside, these are, excuse my language, fucking amazing."

"Thanks. I know."

"Cocky Miss Swan."

"Not cocky, just confident."

"Well played."

"What can I say? I'm just that good."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

See I could do that too.

"Seriously how much do I owe you?" Edward pressed again.

"Nothing."

"Bella."

"Just think of it as a thank you gift."

"Why?"

"Because you let me in your classroom and observe you in your environment and let me take pictures and let me interview you and you trusted me with your kids when you left to go to the office really quick to make copies."

"You suck."

I smirked, happy that I won.

"Just to let you know. I didn't spend a thing," I added.

"So you didn't make copies at your work?"

"Nope. I have a studio in my apartment. Which was a guest room, is now a dark room."

"I thought you had a roommate?"

"I do. Angela, but she's not really there. I have a feeling that she's going to be moving out soon."

"Boyfriend?"

"Who? Angela or me?"

"Both but really I was talking about Angela."

"Yeah. Ben. They've been dating for like three years."

"Oh. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at him over the top of my coffee cup.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering."

"No, I don't have one."

"Oh. Well I don't have one either."

"Obviously. I mean you're just leading poor Tanya on, if you were gay."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sorry, had to go there. You so set yourself up on that," I said defending myself.

"Whatever."

I went back to picking my muffin apart, trying to think of something to talk about.

"When's your birthday?" Edward asked suddenly.

"September thirteenth, eighty five."

"So that makes you twenty three almost twenty four."

"Yeah. And when's yours?"

"June twentith eight four."

"Making you twenty four almost twenty five."

"Bravo you can add!"

"I'm good with adding thanks."

"I never said you weren't."

"Whatever Masen. So where'd you go to school?"

"Washington State."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I went there!"

"You do understand that there are over like forty five thousand students there?"

"True. But wouldn't it have been weird if we had actually run into each other or even had a class together?"

"I'm sure I would've remembered your name if we had been in a class together."

I sat there. I'm sure I would've remembered his name too. It's different. But I guess he was right; I suppose we didn't have any classes together.

"I guess you are right. The campus was huge," I finally agreed.

We went into a comfortable conversation, talking about our life, from our favorites to our friends (even though we share some of the same), our work life, social life and so on and so forth. He was actually probably one of the easiest person to talk to, well besides Jasper. He was so laid back and easy going and had a dry sense of humor that I loved. He made me laugh and smile through out the time we were together.

"Unfortunately I have to head out," Edward said.

"Oh okay."

"I'll make sure to give these out to the kids Monday."

"Okay. If you need anymore copies let me know."

"Will do."

I sat there, frowning slightly. I was actually upset that I couldn't hang out with him anymore.

"Oh and Bella," Edward said getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Smile."

I couldn't help but smile at his small request. He waved slightly as he headed out the door. Smiling I could handle. The weird thing was when he asked if I had a boyfriend or not, it looked like his wheels were turning. I hoped to god he wasn't trying to set me up on a blind date. That would be freaking awkward. That's besides the point but being able to be friends with Edward was what I was more worried about. And that was something I could smile about all the time.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does. I also don't own the song Smile, McFLY owns that.  
Please review, it'll make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 5

**So this is update number two of the day. I am probably going to update by Sunday at the latest, possibly Saturday at the earliest, one of the two days, keep an eye out. I hate to bed, but please let me know what you think.  
Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Beat It**

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
__No one wants to be defeated  
__Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
__It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
__Just beat it, beat it  
__Just beat it, beat it  
__Just beat it, beat it  
__Just beat it, beat it_

He truly actually did it. I didn't think he actually would. Jesus christ on a cracker. Why the hell did he have to actually convince me to do this. Oh right, the bright green eyes, the crooked grin that turned into a pout which morphed into a into the puppy dog look. Then he somehow got Alice in on it. She played him up. Saying how cute he was. What he did and that he was an only child and we'd have stuff in common.

So here I am sitting at the bar, waiting on him to show up. He wasn't late. I was always early; it was a habit.

"Are you Bella?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me.

I turned around. My jaw dropped, well internally at least. He was cute, really cute.

"Yes. You're Alec?"

"Yeah. I'm not late am I?" Alec asked.

"No don't worry. It's a habit for me to be early," I explained.

The hostess led us to a table upwards the back of the restaurant. The first couple of minutes felt awkward, neither one of us knew what to say.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a journalist for the Port. I usually do the photos but I have a degree in journalism and photography so I can do both."

"That's amazing and the port is the local magazine in port Angeles right?"

"Yeah that's right. Its exciting. I just did the education article."

"You did that? It was a really good article. Well written and the pictures were really good."

"Thanks. I wasn't so sure about it though. I'm not used to doing a solo job."

"Well it was wonderful."

"Thanks. What do you do?"

"I own a couple of restaurants."

"Oh which one?"

"The Volturi."

My jaw dropped, well not literally, that would've been unlady like. I was sitting across from the guy who owns one of the most exclusive restaurant, in the tristate area.

"Wow. I haven't been there, but I hear it's amazing. Where all do you have the restaurants?"

"It is. I have only the top chefs in the kitchens. I have one well in Seattle, then one in New York and Miami. And I'm trying to get one in LA. I get good ratings so why not establish a new one right?"

Mistake number one. He boasted himself.

"I'm sure. I'll have to try and go."

"Yes. You should try but it can get quiet expensive."

Mistake number two. Act like a snob. Assuming I don't have the money to go to his restaurant.

"Oh okay."

"What school did you go to?"

"Washington state. You?"

"Stanford. Have you been to the area?"

"No I want to though. Alice went there a couple of years ago, she asked me to because of family issues."

"Oh. Where are you from originally?"

"Forks. A really small town about an hour from here."

"I see. I'm originally from New York. I have a house there, then Miami and in Seattle. I've traveled all over the country though."

Mistake number three. Let's talk about oneself more than needed.

"Wow that's cool. So how do you know Edward?"

"I know him through his girlfriend Tanya. She's like my go to girl for coordinating events. How do you know him?"

"Through Alice."

"I see."

What the fuck ever. That's a bunch of shit. I'll give them this, he was cute. Bright blue eyes contrasting with his dark brown hair, and gorgeous white smile. He was an arrogant jackass.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the ladies room," I excused myself.

As soon as I was in the hallway to the bathroom I called Alice.

"Hi this is Alice, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Just leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" her voicemail said.

"Mary Alice Cullen. Your ass is mine. He is a fucking nightmare. He's an arrogant jackass. I thought you knew him! You could've warned me that he was the owner of Volturi! I mean come on. He acts like he's better than me. He told me that he has three houses! Three! All over the freaking country. So I'm going to pass on the next blind date you throw at me."

I hung up and dialed Edward's number.

"How's it going?" Edward answered.

"You, mister are dead as soon as I see you."

"Why?"

"Why you ask. I'll tell you. First of all he acted like me working at the Port was the worst thing in the world. He's boasting himself, telling me that he works at the Volturi, which you should've given me a heads about, by the way. Then he acts like I don't have enough money to go to his own freaking restaurant. Then he decides to tell me the he has a house in New York. Not just one but three in different areas of the country. He's an arrogant jackass."

"I take it, that it's bad?"

"This conversation is going on pause. I'll deal with you and Alice later."

I hung up on him before he could say anything else.

"Sorry it took so long, there was a line," I fibbed.

"It's all right. I got you some more wine if that's all right," He said.

"Thanks, but since I'm driving home, I don't need anymore."

The rest of dinner was awkward, we both knew that there most likely wasn't going to have anything further than this, well _I _knew that. Now usually I fight when someone else pays for me, but you know what, he offered, so I'm letting him. I even politely declined but he still insisted, which was okay with me.

"Thanks for tonight," Alec said, "I had fun."

"Yeah me too," I lied, forcing a smile.

"So did you want to go back to my place for a drink?"

He's gotta be kidding me.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't," I answered.

"We..."

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

I didn't care if he thought I was rude or not, but he deserved it. I quickly made it to my car, determined to get away from that jackass. When I got back to my place, I slammed my way back in, throwing off my shoes and throwing my keys onto kitchen counter.

"I can't believe you set me up with an egotistical jackass," I said.

The person froze, well both people.

"Bella," Alice said, "How are you?"

"How am I?" I asked turning to face her.

Edward and Alice were standing there, looking like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Lets see, I get dressed up and go to this nice restaurant, excited for this blind date because of how cute he's supposed to be. Said date is cute. Like his name, Alec, it's different you know? He has gorgeous blue eyes, that just pop because of his dark hair and he has this blinding white smile I could stare at all day..."

"Wel..." Alice cut in.

"I'm not done. So shush. Anyways, all is going good. Ask the basic questions you know the age, what we do. When I tell him where I work, he gets this I don't know bored and slightly appalled look on his face. Then he tells me where he works. Did you know he works wait no, _owns_ the Volturi? Yeah, thanks for the heads up for that. Then he acts like I don't have enough money to even go to his fucking restaurant. Then he proceeds to tell me that he has not one house but three. One in New York, one in Miami and one in Seattle. He tries to get me drunk. Seriously, I have to drive. I didn't come here in a taxi or subway or a bus, I drove. And to top it off he tries to invite me back to his place. That was so not happening. Not that it was a bad date. Hell I'd go back to that place. The guy was all fucking wrong. And I actually let him pay! Be proud of something."

"We just thought..." Edward started.

"Thought what? That we were good for each other. I don't think we even had anything in common!"

"We're sorry," Alice apologized.

"We shouldn't have set you up. We thought you two would've hit it off," Edward continued.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We just want you to be happy!" Alice exclaimed.

"What if I am happy?" I questioned.

"Are you really?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I am. Yeah it would be nice to have someone to cuddle with at night, but the last guy I dated, wouldn't even put his dick any where near me!"

Edward's eyes went wide. Yeah he didn't know that.

"Bella. We're just trying to help," Alice said.

"And I apperciate it but no more."

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," she said into my shoulder.

"It's okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to go. Jasper's waiting."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Right, Jasper came first at times. Of course, they were deciding on moving in together or not, which I understood why she wanted to leave and go back to Jasper.

"Can I hug you?" Edward asked after she left.

"I suppose," I sighed.

He wrapped his long arms around me, forcing me to bury my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said into my hair.

"Don't let it happen again," I mumbled.

"I won't."

"Because I will beat you up if you do it again."

"What are you going to do? Say just beat it?"

"Yeah. Just beat it."

Yeah, that's what I was going to say, just beat it.  


* * *

**Terrible ending I know.  
I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does though. I also don't own the song Beat It, the late Michael Jackson owns that.  
Let me know what you think. Please and thank you. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I updated earlier than I thought I was going to. So maybe you can feel it in your heart to review and let me know whether you like the story or not. Seven chapters in and two reviews makes me really sad and nervous because I don't know what you all think and it makes not want to keep updating since I'm barely getting any feedback and I don't want to do that because of those who have favorited/alerted this story. **

* * *

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
__It's like no matter what I do.  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time; __the other half  
__I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you._

No blind dates. I was so happy for that. I told them to back off on this whole 'lets get Bella a guy' operation. I did appericate their help, don't get me wrong, it's just at times I wanted to be able to do this myself, find a guy on my own. Granted I haven't had the best luck but it's been okay.

I've decided to take a break from the whole finding the one. I've been focused on work, friends and family. I even made an effort to visit my mom down in Florida, where Phil and her moved to once he retired from baseball.

"Oh come on! That was clearly a strike!" Emmett yelled at the TV.

The Mariners were playing against the White Soxs. It was actually a pretty good game.

"Get your eyes checked Cullen!" Edward told Emmett.

"You shove it up your ass Masen. You're technically a Cullen too. Just because you're from Chicago doesn't mean you have to root for them."

"It's where I'm from. Thanks. Jasper..."

"Oh no don't even think about bringing me into this. I'm a Rangers fan," Jasper said, backing out of the fight.

"Bells..." Edward trailed.

I looked up from my phone. I somehow managed to convince Rose and Alice to go shopping without me, which meant that I didn't have to deal with Tanya, who was going along with them. Score points for me.

"What?" I asked slowly.

Then I noticed all three guys looking at me. Great. Just what I wanted.

"So what'd you think..." Emmett started.

"No. no no, I'm not getting into this!" I told them.

"Yes you are, short shit."

"I wasn't paying attention."

His eyes narrowed at me.

"Were you talking to someone?" Edward pressed.

"No..."

"Give me the phone Bella."

"What?"

"Give me your phone. You're supposed to be here so we won't have to fight on whether a call was bad or not."

"No. I'm not giving you my phone."

I got up, distancing myself from Edward and Emmett. Jasper was sitting there, neutral territory, well at least for now.

"Give us the phone," Emmett demanded.

"No. I'm not giving you the phone," I said.

Now they were cornering me.

"Come on, sweets, give me the phone," Emmett said.

As they both came after me, I some how gracefully jumped over the couch, getting out of their way. Making my way to the front door of Jasper's place.

"Oh come on clumsy, you're going to end up hurting yourself!" Emmett hollered after me.

I just needed to make it to my car. Right where were my keys. I frantically checked my pockets. Mother fucking shit. Then my car beeped. Edward and Emmett were standing on the front porch, Edward holding my keys in the air.

"Trying to get away?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I don't know what you're talking about," I answered.

"Don't even try to run away," Emmett said, "Because we can and will catch you."

I really didn't have any where to go. I couldn't go aross the street because that was all woods and then I really couldn't go up or down the block because I didn't know my way around Jasper's neighborhood that well (yet).

Jasper joined the guys on the porch, watching the scene unfold.

"Come on Jazz, can't you help your oldest friend out?" I asked.

"Nah, darlin'. This is between you and these two fucktards," Jaspers voice drawled out.

I narrowed my eyes at him, just as Emmett and Edward slowly walked to me.

"So is it a guy?" Emmett asked coming towards me on my right.

"Why's it matter?" I asked, backing up.

"Because you're our neutural territory helping us back off if something is right and something isn't," Edward answered coming up on my left.

"Who do you think it was?"

The two guys looked between one another.

"Is it Mike?"

"Nope."

"Is it Demetri?"

"Nah."

"Felix?"

"No."

"Alec?"

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I asked Emmett.

"Huh, I think it is," Emmett smirked.

I was too distracted by Emmett to notice Edward coming around me, before it was too late. I ended up thrown over his shoulder and my phone was in Emmett's hand.

"Edward Masen but me down!" I yelled, hitting him in the back.

"Let's see, Alice, Rose, Jacob, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice. What the hell? What's so important that you have to talk to Alice during the game?" Emmett demanded.

I ignored him, I had perfect aim to hit Edward's ass. I didn't care if he had a girlfriend or not, I was going to nail him right there. I raised my hand before bringing it down on his jean covered ass, with a loud smacking sound.

"What the hell?" Edward groaned.

Then I was flying through the air, hitting water. When I came back up Edward, Emmett and Jasper were on the edge of the pool, staring down at me.

"Dude you are on your own on this one," Emmett said.

Edward looked over at Jasper.

"Yeah, don't even try and get me into this. This is all your fault. She may be small but she'll probably make you wish you weren't alive as soon as she gets out," Jasper said.

"Which means, we're heading back inside see the highlights of the game. Bells, got your phone. Told Alice you were getting thrown into the pool and going to be killing Edward," Emmett told us.

The two other guys went back inside.

"You're ass is mine Masen," I threatened.

"I'm going to have a hand print on my ass because of you," Edward declared.

"So, you shouldn't have thrown me over your shoulder, now help me out."

I held my hands out so he could pull me up. Jasper and Alice didn't put the ladder in yet, because they needed a new one. Little did he know I was going to pull him with me. Right when he went to pull me up, I pulled hard enough for him to lose his balance. Edward came up spitting water out of his mouth.

"You devious little girl," Edward said, shaking his head to get hair out of his eyes.

"I never said I was nice," I smirked.

He stared at me for a second, his eyes darting around my face, to my lips down to my chest. Yeah, that's what I get for wearing a white shirt _and_a sports bra, yeah don't mix those together because it hides nothing, especially when you add cold water into the mix. I instinctively hugged my arounds around my chest. I stared back at him. His gray shirt hugging his chest and arms, showing off his muscles.

"We should probably get out," Edward suggested.

I nodded. His hands went around my waist helping me up out of the pool. Edward drapped at a towel around my shoulders. I mumbled a quick thanks before following himside the house. Once I was dried off enough and got my phone back, I told the guys I needed to get home. Three hugs goodbye and a new dry towel to cover my car seat I was on my way home.

I couldn't wrap my head around the look Edward gave me as we floated in the pool. Something about the way he was looking at me, made me feel exposed, like he could see right through, like he wanted more than where our current relationship was at.

I grinned to myself. I liked hanging out with just the guys. They didn't care what I did, what I ate, what I wore or anything. Don't get my wrong, I love Rose and Alice to death its just sometimes, they got to me, they'd rather shop then hang out and not really do anything.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer owns that. I also don't own the song I'm Only Me When I'm With You, that's Taylor Swift.  
Please, please, please, review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Update part two for the day. I probably won't update again until like Wednesday, maybe earlier if I have enough written for upcoming chapters, I'm not sure though. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Blacklight**

_Tonights the night we'll let it go  
__Get up out your seat and lose control [oh oh oh]  
__Free your mind go nuts freak out  
__Let the beat, the bass rock you out [oh oh oh]  
__Dancing under the black light, light x 5  
__Take it off under the black light, light x 5  
__Kissin' under the black light, light x 5  
__Sexin' under the black light, light x 5 [oh oh oh!]_

I can't tell you how it happened. Well obviously I know how it happened, because you know it takes two to tango and all that shit but I didn't expect it. We were forced to dance together. Alice wanted to go to the club just for the hell of it. His hands felt warm through my dress, his body hard against my back. Hands just rough enough to prove he did honest too goodness hard work. Maybe I should roll back a couple of hours and tell you what happened.

"Come on please!" Alice begged, "You should let loose and have some fun."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh _Trixx._ Please, please, please, please. You'll have fun. Edward's going to be there."

"Edward means Tanya."

"Actually she's out of town."

"Which also means she'll have eyes every where."

"Highly doubt it. She doesn't normally go to clubs, which means hardly any of her friends go to clubs which means you'll be able to dance and hang out with Edward."

"Alice..."

"Don't even try to fight me on this woman! You are going. I have an outfit laid out for you, well technically it's hanging up but I have something planned for you and you are going to be wearing heels whether you like it or not."

With that she hung up on me. I sat there thinking back to the incident two weeks ago with Edward. Him eyeing my chest, staring at me like he wanted to something to me. Then there was that thing a couple of days ago. We had had our usual coffee lunch date thing, everything was normal. We had decided to car pool since he was on summer break and I was the only one working now. I had thanked him for the ride. He motioned me back to his drivers side. It wasn't unusual we usually planned something like this. We had figured out our plans for the next week. Then he did it. His lips landed on the corner of my mouth. I knew my face was most likely red. He smiled and told me to have a good day before I headed back into the office.

That was so confusing. I knew he was with Tanya and I didn't want to be the other woman. I knew how I felt about Edward. In the short time, well the six months we've known each other, those butterflies that I felt when I first met him at the party however long ago, were back in full force. We could talk to each other about anything and everything. He didn't judge and I didn't judge and we liked a lot of the same things, with music, movies and surprisingly some books. The only problem was Tanya. She didn't like me and I didn't like her, so we avoided each other as much as possible.

I actually got the nerve to look at the outfit Alice had picked out for me. I unzipped the bag and parted the sides revealing the dress. It was gold and had a black ribbon going around the waist. The front was gold sequins and then the back was just gold cloth. I looked down at the shoes. Sweet mother of pearl. I was going to die in these shoes. They were a pair of black sling black Jimmy Choo peep toe pumps and the heel was high. I was either going to, fall, sprain my ankle or break something.

I got a text telling me that I should start getting ready because if I wasn't ready by the time Rose or Alice got here, I was screwed. I knew I couldn't get away with switching shoes. I didn't want to die in the clutches of Alice. I quickly got my shower and did my hair. If I was going to be in a club, I wasn't wearing my hair down, so I decided to pull it back in a sleek pony tail. I slipped on black strapless bra and matching boy shorts before putting the dress on.

"Ready bitch?" Alice called through out the apartment.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I whined.

I felt exposed. The dress was shorter than I'm used to and the shoes are too high for my liking.

"Damn, if I was a lesbian and didn't have Emmett, I'd be all over you," Rose told me.

Rose was currently wearing black one shoulder strapped dress and heels as well. Alice was in black strapless dress and a pair of heels.

"How come I'm the only one that has color on their dress?" I asked.

Alice gave me the 'don't ask questions' look. Yeah, I knew I wasn't going to be getting any sort of answers. I followed the other two out to Rose's car, we were meeting the guys there. Once we got to the club, we made our way past the lines and inside, where we immediately started looking for the guys. Rose was the one to spot them first. The guys were seated towards the back.

"Looking good ladies," Emmett complimented.

The guys looked good. All in dark jeans and either wearing a button up shirt or a v-neck t-shirt.

"We got you your drinks already," Jasper said.

I slid in the booth beside Edward, who looked completely bored out of his mind.

"You look beautiful," Edward said into my ear.

"Thanks."

Emmett slid my drink in front of me.

"Are they determined to get us drunk tonight?" I asked.

"It seems so."

I didn't dance, I wasn't going to attempt to in these death traps. Edward sat with me, while we watched the crowds dance, basically sex with their clothes on.

"Come dance with me," Edward said, holding his hand out.

"I don't dance," I declared.

"I'll make sure you won't fall."

Edward dragged me out onto the floor.

"What about Tanya?" I asked suddenly.

"What about her?" He asked back.

I went to say something but he spun me out and pulling my body flush with his chest. His hands gripped my waist, guiding my body with his to the beat of the music. His muscles were hard against my back. I turned around and faced him, his normally green eyes were almost black. The music was loud and bass thumping through my body, the blacklights making the light color of Edward's shirt glow and the strobe lights making my eyes play tricks on me at least I think. His forehead landed on mine, making his breath fan across my face. One of his hands grabbed mine and placed on it around his neck. The sexual tension was out of this world, thick and pulsing through my veins.

"I'm going to kiss you right now," Edward told me.

"Okay," I barely whispered.

I didn't know if he heard me or not but he placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth like he did the other day. Then they slid over, fully covering mine. He forced the kiss to go deeper, his tongue sweeping against my lower lip asking for entrance. As soon as our tongues touched, I was gone. He tasted like whatever alcohol and mint. Our grinding never ceased as we made out. The kiss slowed down to just little pecks until he pulled away fully.

Edward's eyes met mine.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I can't do this," I said pulling away from him.

Edward looked down at me.

"I need to go," I muttered.

I turned and headed to the table, telling the group I needed to leave. I told them I didn't feel good. Jasper just looked at me funny, he knew I was most likely lying.

"Do you..." Emmett started.

"No. I'm going to flag down a taxi."

I gave them a half wave and headed out.

"Bella just wait please," Edward begged.

"I can't do this," I told him.

The cold air went through me, causing me to shiver. I waved down a taxi.

"Bella please just hear me out," Edward pleaded.

The car stopped in front of me. I slid in, shutting the door, leaving Edward looking heart broken, running a hand through his hair. I kept my gaze to the front of the car. Trying to think about what just went down. He kissed me, like really kissed me. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like it because fuck, I loved it. I just didn't want to be that girl, I didn't want to be the other woman.

Yes, I liked him. Yeah, I wanted to be his friend, but this whole thing went to the next level and I didn't want our friendship to be ruined. His friendship was more important than kissing him while he was dating someone else. He was the perfect friend, didn't judge and listened if I needed someone to vent. Maybe this whole thing was just a fluke and we'd blame it on the alcohol. Yeah, that's what we, well at least I was going to do, just blame it on the drinks we consumed.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related. I also don't own the song Blacklight, One Call owns that.  
Please, please, please, leave a review. Just click the button and drop me a line to let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 8

**So I'm just going to update a chapter a week. I'm going to update weekly, because I have a bunch of school stuff coming up and I'm not sure when I'll update. So I'm going to shoot for Wednesday's or Thursday's depending on whether I have the chapter ready.**

* * *

**Can't Get You Outta My Head**

_I just can't get you out of my head  
__Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
__I just can't get you out of my head  
__Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

Four days since the fateful kiss. Four days since I've seen him. Four days since I've seen anyone. That kiss, god that kiss was amazing. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I can't get _him _out of my mind. The way his body felt against mine. The way his lips moved with mine. The way his hands held me. The way he tasted. God I just wanted it out of my mind. I'm not going to lie that I didn't want to do it again because I really wanted to. Over and over again.

I was pretty good at avoiding people this past week, well so far. Alice and Rosalie bragged in through the door.

"Why the fuck have you been avoiding us?" Rose practically yelled.

The two girls looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Look, we get why your avoiding Edward. What he did was wrong, but you can't avoid all of us. I mean, Jasper is even more worried than usual and it's not the same without you," Alice said.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"But you're not answering our question," Rose whined.

"Because where you two are he's there."

"And you couldn't have met up with us somewhere else?"

"I could've."

"Yes you could've. So what you kissed the guy of your dreams. I get it, he had a girlfriend, so fucking what. You'll survive. We could help you out but apparently you don't want it."

Loved Rose together but my god she didn't know how to let up.

"Maybe I don't want your help. Maybe I wanted to be alone because I wanted to figure this out all on my own. Some how figure this shit out on my own. I made out with a guy who has a fucking girlfriend okay? I don't want to be the other woman! I get it you wanted to help me out, but I'm a big girl. I can handle this fucking shit out on my own!" I cried.

Both Alice and Rosalie looked at me.

"We get it okay, but B, you can't just push us out of your life," Alice told me.

"I get it, I shouldn't push you out of my life but there are some things that I want to figure out on my own okay," I explained a little better.

"How was it?" Alice asked.

I felt a silly grin grace my face.

"It was good wasn't it?" Alice pressed.

"Yeah, really, really good," I nodded.

"So what's that mean?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I like him no doubt, but I don't want to be the other woman."

"You could always make him jealous and parade around in short shorts and skimpy tops, make him wish he was with you."

"Yes, I can see it now. Me running around in just a short jean skirt and belly shirt._ So _not going to happen."

"Oh come on it could be fun. Oh! The guys are going to be at the house, some game is on. We could do Bella barbie!" Alice suggested.

"Ahh, no."

"Oh come on please."

Alice's puppy dog look always won.

"Fine," I groaned.

"Yay!" She squealed clapping her hands together.

I barely had time to grab stuff before they drug me out of the apartment and down to Alice's car. I was practically carried inside of Jasper and Alice's place.

"Bella barbie. Be in the bathroom!" Rose told someone.

"Who the hell is here?" I asked once the bathroom door was shut.

"Jazz, Em and Edward," Alice answered.

"Oh no, no, no, no. This is not happening here!"

I ran to the door determined to get it open. Rose pushed me off the door.

"No! We're doing this!" Alice exclaimed.

"_He's _down there!"

"Your point?"

"You're..."

"Oh hush. This is so fucking happening."

I sat there like a good girl. Waiting for them to be done.

"So are we going out after they get done with their game?" Rose asked.

"I think so. Picnic. The weather is decent enough," Alice answered.

"All right, lets see, we need to show off her arms, legs, shoulders, neck and try and show off what she has in the boob department,"

"She is right here," I said.

"Flats or heels?" Rose asked, completely ignoring me.

"Depends on where we're going," Alice answered, "I think we should be nice and let the guys choose where we should go."

"What? Why?" I asked.

They both looked at me before going back to their conversation.

"Anyways, you go get the the outfit," Alice told Rose.

"Which shoes?" Rose questioned.

"Flats. We don't want her to fall flat on her face in front of her future boyfriend."

Rose left the room getting the things they were going to dress me in.

"You're so going to get your man," Alice declared.

"Okay..."

"Perfect, just in time."

Rose was back.

"They want to go to that new cafe, pub thing," Rose told us.

She handed our shorter friend the dress bag and dropped the shoes in front of me. Prefect, I didn't have to worry about killing myself or anyone else around me. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror until I was completely done.

"Now look!" Alice said spinning me around to face the floor length mirror.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a royal blue shirt with an off white cardigan and then I had a pair of blue flats with studs on them and then a brown belt. I had minimal makeup and my hair was down and wavy.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"I like it," I smiled.

"Seriously or are you just saying that?"

"No, I seriously like it."

"Good."

"Are you guys done yet?" Emmett asked through the door.

"Yeah. We're ready," Rose answered.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Dunno. The guys chose," Alice shrugged.

I followed the girls out of the bathroom to the living room where the guys were waiting. The guys were sitting around the TV looking bored out of their minds. I knew I couldn't avoid Edward whether I liked it or not because, well we shared friends. I caught Edward's eye as he got up. This was the first time we've actually seen each other since we made out the other night.

"Let's go people," Emmett ordered.

I followed the girls outside. We ended up separating into different cars. I somehow got to be in the car with Edward. Did I mention it was just the two of us? The air around was us awkward to say the least.

"We need to talk," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Why though? Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. You looked beautiful that night and I just couldn't help it."

"You have a girlfriend Edward."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me!"

I watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Bella, I get that," he said through clenched teeth.

"Do you really get that? I mean come on Edward, yeah we both had way too much to drink that night but you didn't have to kiss me."

"You didn't have to go with it."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. He had a point, I didn't have to go with it.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized once again.

I swear it seemed like he regretted ever kissing me and ever being anywhere close to me.

"Do you regret it or something?" I asked.

"Regret what?"

God guys were such fucking dumbasses.

"The kiss. You keep apologizing. Did I suck or something?" I explained further.

"Isabella..."

"I'm not in trouble so please refrain from using my full name."

I watched him glance over at me.

"Bella, I keep apologizing because I shouldn't have kissed you. Like you've told me so many times, because of me being with Tanya. I never once said I regretted it and or say the kiss sucked," Edward explained.

I didn't even realize that we were in a parking lot already. I noticed Edward wave the rest of our group on.

"You're not explaining why you kissed me Edward! I get it I could've said no, but I didn't. You're the one..."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"And I don't even want to be the other woman."

"I'm not asking you to be!"

We were silent for a couple of seconds.

"I like you more than I should," he cut in.

His voice was so soft that I didn't think I heard him right.

"And I can't get you out of my fucking mind," he continued.

"Maybe you should..." I trailed.

I got out of the car and headed inside the restuarnt that I saw our friends go in. I couldn't believe that he just said that he liked me more than he should. I should be jumping up and down for joy right? I just couldn't because I didn't want to be the other woman. I wanted to be the one he was with. No obstacles. And I'd be lying if I said I couldn'tget him out of my mind either.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song, 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head' that belongs to Kylie Minogue.  
Please let me know what you think; even if it's only one word or one liner. **


	10. Chapter 9

**So finally an update. Sorry it took so long, school and work got to me. Anyways,  
stmur: thanks for the review. I haven't been on FF for a while so I would've told you earlier, but I kept forgetting. Just a question for you; would you oppose to a random Edward POV on an upcoming chapter? I know you said you don't think it's needed but there's something with Edward that needs to be talked about. **

**Back to the story, I probably won't be able to update until later in the week or a week from today (Sunday). If I didn't mention it before, the Cullen men are Emmett and Edward, granted his last name is Masen. Jasper and Rose are siblings. Jasper, Rose and Emmett grew up together in Forks, Edward came into the group when he was 15/16. Alice came into the mix during the college years because of Rose. Bella knew who Emmett was when she went to visit Charlie during the summer (in my version of Bella), they didn't really run in the same social circle. I think that's about it. If you have any questions about it let me know in a review or PM. **

** Also, there's medical things in here, I'm not studying in the medical area, if anything's wrong, I apologise ahead of time. Let's see I think that's it, hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**I Won't Let You Go**

_You think your lost  
__But your not lost on your own  
__Your not alone  
__I will stand by you  
__I will help you through  
__When you've done all you can do  
__If you can't cope  
__I will dry your eyes  
__I will fight your fight  
__I will hold you tight  
__And I wont let go_

I couldn't believe that it happened. It was the last thing I ever expected. To get that phone call, sent chills up my spin, it _still _sends chills up my spin. I've been driving the past two hours, going well over the speed limit. Nobody knows that I'm driving towards my hometown to get to my father. I could tell you that I most likely had at least twenty texts going on and from the way my phone was vibrating at least six voicemails.

I wanted to get to my father before anything became worse. Then the traffic hit. I wanted to hit my head off the steering wheel. I sat there trying to figure out the best way to get back to Forks. After twenty minutes of moving three miles and listening to my phone go off how ever many times, I gave up and answered.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Well hello to you too," Jasper said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll let it slid if you tell me where you are."

"I'm on my way back to Forks."

"Why?"

"Charlie's in the hospital."

"And you're alone? What the fuck Bella?"

"I know. I just wanted to get to the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck in traffic. I've moved like five miles in the past twenty minutes."

"Which way are you going?"

"One oh one."

"Accident, construction or weather?"

"Construction."

"Any news on your dad?"

"Not very much service around here."

"I'm on...Hold on a second darlin'."

I heard muffled voices in the background.

"Darlin', I know you most likely don't want to hear this but, Edward's already there in town vising Carlisle but maybe you should..."

"Please don't. I just want to get to the hospital to know what's going on."

"I know sweets but you need someone there."

"Jake's meeting me up there."

"Please, call me when you're there."

"I will. Hey Jasper..."

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

I said bye and paid attention to the road in front of me. I might've lied aobut the whole Jake think being there, he wanted to be there but he had a family obligation that he couldn't get out of it. I finally got by the construction and put the peddle to the metal. I hadn't heard anything other than the fact that he was in surgery. They wouldn't tell me why and they wouldn't tell what exactly happened. By the time I got inside, it was raining, just what I wanted, more gloom to go with what I was feeling at the moment.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan," I told the lady at the front desk.

"He's still in surgery," she told me.

"Still? I was told he was in surgery almost three hours ago!"

"Mam please calm down."

"That's my father in there so please don't tell me to calm down."

"Bella," I heard behind me.

I turned and found Carlisle walking towards me.

"How is he?" I asked, completely ignoring the receptionist.

"He's still in surgery. We couldn't start right away," Carlisle answered, "Let's go to my office."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me to his office.

"He's strong. He'll pull through," he reassured.

"I know, it's just frustrating. I don't even know what happened," I sighed.

"No one told you?"

I shook my head as we stepped into the small room.

"He had a heart attack. His friends Billy and Harry found him," Carlisle explained.

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked.

"As far as we know. We're going to put him in ICU until we know he's stable enough to move into a normal room."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"It could be a number of things. Stress, eating habits and it could be in his family history."

"How bad was it?"

"One a scale of one to ten, about a seven."

I sat there letting it all sink in. my father had a heart attack. A bad one. He was going to be in ICU.

"Do you know how long he was laying there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Jacob said something about calling right before they left and it takes about forty minutes right?"

"Yes."

"We're thinking between the time he got off the phone and by the time they got there."

What are..."

"Bella, you just drove almost four hours to get here and you are digesting a lot of information. Go back to the house and get sleep. I'll come by and check on you and give you an update."

"But..."

"No, please do this for me, for your father."

I stood up, finally agreeing to his suggestion.

"There's a spare key underneath the frogs on the back porch if I don't answer the door," I told.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug and sent me on my way. When I got into my childhood home, shoes were still by the door, and the gun holster hanging on the coat rack. I looked through the house. It was dirty, which was weird. Old newspapers were scattered on the tables and dishes left in the sink. It sent a chill down my spine. I started cleaning up. I should've come sooner and checked on him. But I was selfish and didn't, only came to visit him around during the major holidays, thats what three times, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter. I was a terrible daughter.

I didn't even realize that someone had come into the house.

"Bella," the voice said.

I ignored it and continued scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Bella, calm down," he said.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. I have to get this clean before he comes home."

"It can wait love."

"I'm a terrible daughter. I can't even..."

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest.

"It's okay, I got you," he soothed.

I finagled myself around burying my face into his chest.

"It's okay to cry, just let it out," he said.

I sobbed into his chest.

"I got you. I'm not letting you go."

He held me there, rocking me back and forth, calming me down. I don't know how long we were on the floor for before he picked me up and took me to my room.

"Let's sleep," he demanded softly.

I nodded and curled against the warm body. Lips pressed against my forehead and fingers ran through my hair. I must've fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake. I momentarily forgot where I was and who I was with. My gaze met with bright green eyes.

"How are you?" he asked.

I shrugged. I was slightly numb, well emotionally at least.

"Do you want me to leave? Jasper and them are on their way. They got stuck in traffic. I'm assuming the same spot you were."

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried. Dad said you weren't really showing anything and I tried calling you to check on you but didn't answer and dad told me where the spare was. I can leave."

I wrapped my arms around him without thinking. I didn't want to be alone right now.

"Please stay," I mumbled into his chest.

"I ordered pizza. It just got here if you want any."

"I'll be right down. I'm going to change."

He kissed my head one last time before heading downstairs. I quickly found a pair of old sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. Edward was paying the pizza as I came down.

"Cheese okay?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you wanna talk?"

We sat down at the kitchen table. I grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite of it.

"My dad told me where the key was. He said you didn't answer his phone call and was worried. He assumed you were asleep. He would've come over himself but he had a meeting her couldn't get out of," Edward explained.

"You didn't have to come..."

"No one else is here. I couldn't just leave you here by yourself."

"I would've been okay."

"Bella, you would've scrubbed this house through and through most likely wearing yourself out."

"I can take care of myself Edward."

He didn't say anything. He knew that I could take care of myself and he knew I would be able to, but he could read through my lies. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I was alone.

"I'm not letting go Bella, whether you like it or not," Edward told me.

Whether, I admit it or not, I am very glad that he wasn't letting go.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'I Won't Let Go' that belongs to Rascal Flatts. Awesome song by the way.  
Please let me know what you think. Even if it's just one word or a one liner. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. A little later than I thought I was going to update but I think I'm going to start updating on Sunday's now. I might update one (if it's done) during the week, since one of my classes is ending Tuesday. All depends on how my other classes are going really; so I'm just going to shoot. Hopefully you don't get too upset with Bella. I guess that's all I really have to say. Enjoy! **

* * *

**It's My Life**

_(It's my life)  
__My heart is like an open highway  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive  
__'Cause it's my life_

Ever since Charlie was in the hospital and has been home, I haven't really left his side. I was very grateful for Edward being there the first night. He said he wasn't going to leave unless I told him. The others came around later than they thought, traffic was much worse because of not only the construction but because of the weather as well. I had cleaned out all the cabinets and the refrigerator in the kitchen and got healthy food put in the junk foods place.

I stayed with Charlie for about three weeks because he got sick of me. I promised I'd come back more than three times a year. I guess you could say that not only did mine and my dad's relationship get better but so did mine and Edward's. I'm glad our friendship was back to normal, well for the most part. The only problem: he was always by my side and it was starting to get annoying. I told him that he needed to back off, well try and get me out of his head.

My group of friends find it absolutely hilarious. Edward was...there. Slightly annoying but whatever. Rose told me I should tell him to just back off now since I was back to normal, less parnoid that something was going to happen to my father. Of course to make matters worse I broke my wrist. I tripped up the stairs in my apartment building. Edward basically turned into my guard dog. Making sure everything was okay and everything just getting blown out of proportion.

"So how's your guard dog?" Emmett teased.

"Bite me jackass," I snapped.

Emmett was the one that was having the best hayday with the situation.

"So how many times has he text you so far today?" Alice asked.

I slid my phone towards her. Ever since he got up this morning, he's text me something cutsey, like good morning sunshine, have a good afternoon and whatever else like that. I think I'm on text number six so far.

"I thought he had a class to teach?" she asked

"He does, this is when they're doing independent work and his lunch and his planning period. It's fucking annoying."

"Then tell him to stop," Rose urged.

"You said yourself that you told him to try and get you out of his head," Jasper said.

"I know its frsutrating you know. He's awesome don't get me wrong but he needs to back off."

"He's my brother and all but he needs to get away from you. Well not get away but back off," Emmett said.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"He's still with Tanya right?"

"As far as we know," Rose answered.

"He told me he likes me but it's like I told him, I don't want to be the other woman. I want to be the one where all the focus is."

"Which is understandable. I don't blame you what so ever. He needs to know that you're a grown woman and can take care of yourslef, so tell him straight up to back the fuck off."

We sat there drinking our coffee and eating lunch when my phone went off again.

"Does he know what your doing all the time?" Emmett asked, taking the phone from Alice.

I shrugged. He knew I had lunch with the girls every Wednesday.

"He says hope you have fun with the girls," He read.

I sighed, taking a drink of my coffee. Hopefully I wouldn't get any more texts from him. I just didn't want to deal with him. The rest of the day went by slow. I had to come up with an excuse to get out of dinner with Edward. He wanted to try and still get together but it's always awkward when we do get together anymore. It was like he knew I was home because as soon as I walked into my apartment my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, kicking my shoes off.

"Hey it's me," Edward said.

"Hi. What did you need?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Alice was sitting in the living room, flipping through a magazine. She motioned me to say yes.

"Yeah if it's still good for you," I answered.

"Yeah its good. Just at the coffee shop then?"

"All right, I have to go, Alice is here, looking bored out of her mind."

"Okay. I'll see you around six thirty."

I mumbled a goodbye and turned my attention to Alice.

"Please tell me your going to tell him to back off," Alice said dropping the reading material onto the table.

"Yes, I just feel bad..."

"Why? It's your life you need to take control of it. I love Edward to death don't get me wrong, but he's crossing the line, with how much he talks to you, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm going to don't worry. I understand that he wants to be there you know but he's like a fucking guard dog."

"And it's not like you don't know how to deal with the situation. You've broken how many bones in your life time?"

"Too many to count. I guess I'l just have to let him down easily."

"You better get going if you want to make it on time. I'll lock up. Oh don't forget about telling him about the texting thing too. "

When I got to Edward's and mine place, he was already at the table, with plates of pastries and cups of coffee in front of him. As soon as Edward found me walking towards him his face broke out into a smile.

"Hey," I said sitting down.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward smiled.

"Good, glad not to have to go into tomorrow."

"Oh why don't you have to go in?"

"Just took the day off. I'm going down to my dad's. It's his birthday."

"That's cool. How's the wrist?"

"Not that bad. I got about another three weeks with this on."

There was a lull in the conversation. Neither of us not really knowing what to say and eating our snacks.

"So hows Tanya?" I asked.

"Good, she's down in LA for the week. Some event for um, Alec..."

"Oh. That's neat."

"Yup."

I sat there tearing the napkin apart, debating how to tell him to back off.

"You look like you need to say something," Edward commented.

"I do."

"And what would that be?"

"Please don't get mad at me when I say this."

"Okay..."

"I know you're trying to help and all that ever since my dad was in the hospital. I'm grateful you were there that day and the couple days afterwards. I'm just starting to feel, closed in. I just need space."

There I said it. I regret looking up at him. He looked slightly heartbroken.

"I didn't realize that I was pushing you into corner," Edward said.

"Edward, I'm not..."

"I'm only trying to help. You were freaking out when we were back in Forks. I mean I get that your dad was in the hospital but you weren't showing any emotion and I didn't want something happen to you. Then when we got back you broke your arm. You're a accident magnet."

"Obviously I'm an accident magnet, I think you should know what its like with the family situation like I had. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch when I say this..."

"What _are _you trying to say?"

"I need you to back off."

His green eyes met mine and his jaw hardened.

"Edward, I appreciate everything you've done for me I truly do. I just...remember that conversation we had the other night when we talked about what happened about a month ago at the club, I told you how I felt. I don't want to be the other woman. You're starting to make me feel like it and we aren't doing anything besides going out to eat. I love getting texts from you I do, it just seems a little excessive getting one or two through out the day checking up on me is good but at times getting those five or six just to see how I am it's getting annoying."

Edward sat there for a second before pulling his wallet out and throwing a twenty down on the table.

"That should cover the bill," he said.

He pushed his chair back, grabbed his messenger bag and stood up.

"I was just trying to be a friend and show you that I care," Edward told me.

He walked away from me, leaving me in the coffee shop sitting alone with two pieces of uneaten chocolate muffins and half drunk coffees. My heart broke as I watched him leave the shop. Even though it was probably one of the hardest things to do, but it needed to be done. I didn't want to have Edward as my guard dog, I wanted him as my friend. I knew I did the right thing it was my life and I needed to do things on my own. But why did it feel like what I did was the wrong thing.

* * *

**I don't own anything twilight related, SM does. I also don't own the song 'It's My Life' Bon Jovi owns that.  
Please let me know what you think by reviewing, good or bad. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Update for the week.  
Humble4: You'll find out why Edward is with Tanya.  
****Stmur: Hopefully this settles your confusion and then your intuition.  
If you think Edward just leaves it with this, you _will _hear what he has to say next chapter even though it's going to go back to Bella's POV. I might be able to update during the week sometime, but I'm not sure yet, all depends on my school and work schedule.  
Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

**Edward POV**

Ever since I found Bella scrubbing the kitchen floor in her fathers house like it did something to her; she looked so broken when I walked in. I didn't want to scare her but I needed to get her to stop or she was going to hurt herself. To say I left her side was an understatement. I made sure she was all right most times of the day. I still made sure we went to the coffee shop for our usual day. I just didn't want anything happen to her.

As for Tanya and I. She's in L.A right now for some event she was helping run. Not that I didn't care she was gone, I was just glad she was gone. For the past couple of days, it's been nothing but bickering and fighting over the littlest things, so it was nice to not have to deal with that. We still made, well she still made time to call me when she had the chance, just to check in and to make sure her dogs were okay.

I was grading spelling tests that my students did, when my phone started ringing. I flipped it over, reading Tanya across the screen. It didn't seem right, usually she called later than what it was but I answered the phone anyways.

"Hello?" I said.

"Baby..." Tanya purred.

"You're calling early."

"Yes!"

I raised an eyebrow. All right she's a little excited to talk to me.

"Harder...right there!" I heard on the other line.

What the fuck?

"I'm so close...faster baby."

I heard a muffled voice in the background. Maybe she was watching Porn?

"Ugh...please baby. You feel soo fucking good..."

Sex? I felt like a perv focusing in on this whole thing. I could hear something banging along with what sounded like skin slapping skin, like rough sex. Holy shit.

"I'm almost there...oh, oh, I'm coming! Alec!"

My jaw literally dropped to the floor. She fucking butt dialed me while in the middle of having sex with another man, in a different city, in a different state. What. The. Fuck. I literally was frozen. I was actually praying that this was someone other than Tanya. Just a misunderstanding, Alec had her phone because he was giving it...

"Tanya!"

...back. Nope nevermind. I hung up the phone. I wanted throw it across the room, and smash it but I didn't because that would mean I have to go and get a new phone and they'll ask what happened and I'll most likely have to pay a fee or whatever. So not worth it. I'd just text her to Skype with me tonight. Hopefully she'd go for it but I don't know.

I was restless, barely able to focus on grading the papers. I somehow managed to get them done and headed into the kitchen. I needed to keep my mind off this situation with Tanya. I didn't know what the fuck was going on so hopefully when we chatted tonight it'd be all squared away. So I decided to make dinner already since I knew Tanya probably wouldn't be ready for our Skype session for about another hour or two. While I was waiting for the noodles to cook I decided to call Jasper to see what he thought of the whole situation.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Hey it's Edward," I said into the phone.

"I know. You're name did pop on the screen."

"Anyways, so I need to talk."

"About?"

"Tanya..."

"Why?"

"I'll start from the beginning."

"That's always the best place."

"So I get this call like an hour ago from Tanya. Usually she calls later in the night like around eight our time. I answered anyways. When I say hello she's like baby. It was really weird because she never calls me that on the phone. So when I say I'm surprised she's calling her she seems really excited. Right when I'm about to say something else, I heard harder, right there then I'm so close, faster baby. It sounds like her and there's a voice in the background. I thought she was watching porn or something but it was way to fucking close to the phone. Then I hear her scream out Alec, so I assumed that he's got her phone because she left it but then I hear her name loud and clear."

"Damn, butt dialed during sex. Isn't she down in LA?"

"Yeah. With Alec for a _party"_

"You air quoted didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Anyways, so you think she was having sex while butt dialing you and you think that there might be a chance you're hearing things?"

Huh. I didn't even say anything remotely close to that. I merely told him what was going on.

"Yeah pretty much," I sighed.

"Answer me this. Why _are_ you dating Tanya?" He asked.

"Because it's what I know."

"Well true. You have been dating for like three years."

"She's the one of the only serious relationships I've ever had."

"Because?"

"I was a manwhore during the last year of high school and most of college."

"I know that. Why not break up with her when you first realized that you had feelings for Bella?"

"Because I'm stupid. Don't say anything."

"I wasn't planning on it. Are you definitely breaking up with Tanya tonight? Because I think you should. She's a bitch and she's dragging you along right now."

"I know. I'm going to get her side of the story first and then decide."

"No. From what you told me, she's fucking Alec behind your back, so I think you should break up with her."

"I'll see what..."

"Edward, no, break up with her."

I sighed, he was right.

"You should tell B as soon as you can," Jasper said.

"Tell Bella what?" I asked.

" That you broke up with Tanya."

"Why?"

"Dude you should be fucking blond. How dense are you?"

"You really think I should break up with Tanya?"

"Yes. She's just dragging you along, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right."

I heard the familiar ringing of Skype on my computer.

"I gotta go, she's calling me through Skype," I told.

"All right, just break up with her."

I didn't say anything. I hung up and quickly answered the call from Tanya. Her face appeared on the screen, smiling and the background just the TV glowing in the background.

"Hey baby," Tanya smiled.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

Here goes nothing.

"Did you try and call me around five?" I asked.

"No," she answered slowly.

"Are you sure? Because I got a call from you today at five."

"I'm almost positive that I didn't."

"Tanya, want to tell me why you were with Alec?"

"Why wouldn't I be with Alec? I'm planning his party."

"Then would you like to tell me why when you butt dialed me that you were having sex?"

Tanya's jaw dropped, she knew I was right.

"You're stuff is going to be in a box. I'll leave at the front desk of the apartment building. They'll have it for you. And I'd like my keys back."

"Edward..."

"Tanya, I'm done. I'm not your toy that you can just drag around."

Before she could say anything I ended the call. I felt empowered, I felt fucking free. And what would be perfect would be to tell Bella, and everything would be perfect if she just would take me. I made sure she was able to make it granted it wouldn't be for another two days but I was excited.

Finally the day came that I was going to tell Bella. The whole day was long. The kids were terrible, they wouldn't just sit still and I patiently waited for Bella to come into the cafe. As soon as she came in I was excited, I was going to tell her that Tanya and I broke up. I saw her walk in already searching for me.

We started talking about our day, I found out that she had about three weeks left for her cast. She decided to trip up the stairs in her apartment building and break her wrist.

"How's Tanya?" she asked.

Perfect! Now I just had to tell her that we broke up. I told a little white lie and said she was good, but I did tell her the truth about her being in L.A. As we sat there, for a second, she looked like she needed to say something.

"You look like you need to say something," I said.

She looked up at me, nodding that she did.

"I know you're trying to help and all that ever since my dad was in the hospital. I'm grateful you were there that day and the couple days afterwards. I'm just starting to feel, close in. I just need space."

What the fuck? I caught Bella's eyes. I guess I didn't realize I was pushing her away.

"I'm only trying to help. You were freaking out when we were back in Forks. I mean I get that your dad was in the hospital but you weren't showing any emotion and I didn't want something to happen to you. Then when we got back you broke your arm. You're an accident magnet."

"...I'm not trying to sound like a bitch when I say this..."

"What _are _you trying to say?" I cut in.

Her face was hard to read.

"I need you to back off."

Internally I was cringing. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to know what was going in her head. I didn't think I was crowding her. I just wanted to be a friend and be there for her but apparently I was doing that. I didn't want to hear anything after she said that. I droned her out a little while she was explaining how she felt. All I got out of it was that she was sick of me and I was annoying. I sat there for a second before getting up and pulling a twenty out of my wallet.

"This should cover the bill," I said grabbing my messenger bag.

I stood there looking down at her. She looked shocked and confused.

"I was just trying to be a friend and show that I care," I told her.

With that, I walked away. I couldn't wrap my head around this at all. I didn't feel like I was making her feel like the other woman. Okay, maybe the texting was a little excessive, but I don't see going out to eat adds to that. My heart did break, I'm not going to lie. All I wanted to do was tell her that Tanya and I broke up and maybe we could be able to go out and date but I guess she had a different plan.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does.  
Please review and let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't get this updated this weekend. I got side tracked and I wasn't so sure about the chapter, but I guess since I'm posting it's good enough. I know I said you'd hear Edward's voice, I don't feel like I did but I guess it's really up to you to decided whether Edward's reason is enough or not. Stuff does get cleared up, granted probably not the person you thought it was going to be. I guess at least somethings being answered you could say. Anyways, I should be updating on Sunday again, hopefully no lateness this time. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Back To December**

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
__Standing in front of you saying  
__I'm sorry for that night  
__And I go back to December all the time  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
__I go back to December all the time_

It's weird without Edward around. Two months and the only time I saw him was when we were forced to go out to eat with the rest of our friends. We faked smiled and contributed in the conversation when we needed to that was about it. We avoided each other like the plague, I focused on work, him I have no idea what he was doing, probably fucking Tanya left and right.

My friends were worried about me. I wasn't depressed, I was confused, I didn't know what was going on with me. I knew I wanted Edward in my life, maybe I shouldn't have said what I said and just let it continue I don't know. If I could go back I would go back.

"Did you want to try and talk to him?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I mean you didn't see his face when I told him that I wanted him to back off," I answered.

"You never know it might work. Try and talk to him."

"Jasper..."

"Darlin' I know it was hard but you had to do it. I understand that Edward's hurting and that your hurting..."

"I wasn't trying to end out friendship!"

"Don't cut me off."

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying, I understand you're both hurting. You grew a pair and told him how you felt, probably not wording things right, but grow another pair and talk to him."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't. He doesn't understand why you told him to back off."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. Because he was making you feel like the other woman and you did tell him how you feel when you two talked that night after the incident."

"So what didn't he understand?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask him."

"It sucks."

"I know darlin'."

"Is he still with _her_?"

"No."

I met his eyes, who's widened as he realized his answer.

"I mean I don't know," he quickly changed.

"He's not together with her anymore?" I pressed further.

"You didn't hear it from me but no. That's why..."

"That's why what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, I've told you enough already."

"Tell me you damn redneck."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh I'm sure you know what's going to happen."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would."

"That's why he was adamant about meeting up with you."

"He wanted to tell me that he had broken up with her?"

"As far as I know."

"I feel like such a bitch."

I laid my head on my arms. We sat there, people watching and eating, just enjoying each others company.

"She cheated on him," Jasper told me after awhile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Turns out she wasn't really at an event when she was in LA. She was visiting Alec."

My head whipped up at the name.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. He got a call from her, but turns out she um, butt dialed him when her and Alec were going at it."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, but like I said don't tell anyone that I told you."

"I won't. I better get going. I have to go get this off."

"And I'm taking you."

I wasn't going to argue with Jasper because it would be useless because he won every fucking time. So he spent two hours with me in the hospital in the waiting room, then getting my cast off, getting a brace and then taking me back to my place of work.

Sitting in my office for the rest of day, I thought about what Jasper said. He was right I needed to talk to Edward. These past couple of weeks have been weird without him. I wanted those texts that came at random times of the day, I wanted to have our weekly dinners together, I want to hang out with him again, but I knew he hated me so I knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. I just needed to sallow my pride and talk to him. I missed him.

I managed to send him an email, asking him to meet me at our place. I didn't get a reply but I knew he read and received it. I was nervous the rest of the day, it really got to me when I was sitting at the table. About fifteen minutes after the time I asked him to meet me, I knew he wasn't coming. He was pissed at me and I knew why and I didn't blame him. I slid my phone back into my purse and stood to leave. Edward was standing in front of me, no emotion written across his face.

"Thanks for coming," I said softly.

He nodded slightly before sitting down. I sat down across from him. Neither of us not saying anything.

"If we aren't going to talk, I'm just going to leave. I have stuff to grade," Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I wasn't trying to say I didn't want your friendship. I just..."

"Just what? Didn't want me around? I was too much of a nuisance? Tell me because I don't know what was going through your mind."

"I was getting overwhelmed. I was and still am grateful that you were there for me when my dad was in the hospital. I just was starting to feel closed in."

He sat there for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner instead of it all coming out the other night?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just got to me. You have to understand..."

"That you didn't want to be the other woman? I get it, I heard it loud and clear the multiple times you told me."

I sighed, trying to think of how to respond to him.

"I know it's probably not going to help my case but I missed you these past weeks," I confessed, "I got scared that something was going to happen between us. I didn't want to be one of those people that broke up a relationship if something did happen..."

"Why would you assume anything would happen?"

"You were texting me these cute little things, checking up on me..."

"It's because I was trying to be a friend."

"What didn't you understand?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Everything," he sighed.

"I got scared. I've never had anyone that cared for me that much. Despite my friends. Yeah they're for me and would drop everything for me, but you were there first. Even through the fight you still dropped everything for me."

"What do you mean you've never had someone care that much. Look at yours and Jasper's relationship. You two are thick as thieves. Alice is your best friend..."

"Jasper's my personal therapist. Just because Alice is my best friend doesn't mean she knows everything about me. She doesn't even know that my parents are divorced and my mom's dating a guy younger than her. Okay well she knows their divorced just not anything else."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not an open person. With Jasper I know he's not going to judge me. He knows what it's like with the whole parent thing. Granted Rose does to but Rose and I aren't close."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Why were you so open with me?"

"I don't know. There's something about you that draws me in."

"So because I got close you pushed me away? I know you said you wanted boundaries that I get but you pushed me away because you got scared."

"It doesn't make sense but yeah I guess that's why. I'm trying not to sound like a bitch when I say this but you _were_ sorta suffocating me."

"What do you mean suffocating?"

"All the texts. They were cute for a little bit but then it got slightly annoying. I told you in not so many words to back off slightly that night in the car."

"No you said that maybe I should try and get you out of my head."

"Shouldn't that be enough?"

He sat there letting what I said sink in.

"I guess your right," he sighed.

I stared at him for a second.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm right?"

"Yeah."

"I do wish I could go back and change it. These past weeks I've been thinking about it."

"But you can't."

"I know."

"And I am sorry. I didn't mean to push you away."

"I thought you hated me."

"I can't hate you."

"You pushed me away what was I supposed to think?"

I shrugged, at least he knew I didn't hate him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you walk away?"

"Because...Bella, what did you want me to do? You told me to back off. Stupid of me to walk away, I know but I had so much going through my mind when you told me that, I just did what the first thing that came to mind and that was walk away."

"So you walked away because you didn't know what to do?"

"Yeah. Stupid I know but that's pretty much why."

We sat there silently, neither of us not knowing what to say. I didn't want to flat out and ask him why he was so adamant about us meeting up the day I practically screwed up. I didn't want to screw up what small amount we had mended. Like I told him I kept going back to that whole situation but like he said I can't go back. All I could do was go forward and hope out friendship was back to normal, well as normal as we could get it again.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'Back To December' Taylor Swift does.  
Let me know what you all think. Just click the little button. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Back to my regular schedule. I don't really have much to say, other than that I will be on my normal schedule for now. Might even be able to post something Saturday, but I'm not sure. I'm going on a day trip so it all depends on what time I get home, whether I'm going to be posting or not. Anyways, I guess that's about it. enjoy!  
edit: I swear I was going to update yesterday, but it wouldn't let me but here it is now.**

* * *

**Untouched**

_I feel so untouched  
__That I want you so much  
__That I just can't resist you  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you  
__I feel so untouched right now  
__Need you so much somehow  
__I can't forget you  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

I'm glad our friendship is somewhat back to normal. We started out with really just talking through facebook or through texting. We finally escalated into meeting up for coffee at least once a week, usually one other person was there, usually Jasper since when we met up it was around the time he had a lunch break. He still hasn't told me what Jasper told me about him and Tanya and it was getting frustrating. I wanted to know if it was true or not.

The rest of the group was actually glad it was slightly back to normal. Granted, when we went out, Edward and I didn't sit near each other. We talked and all but we didn't to cross that line just yet. Sitting across from one another was good enough for us, but sitting beside each other, we weren't sure if we could handle it or not.

So that leaves us here, sitting across from each other at the normal place. The rest of the group were running late, leaving Edward and I across from each other.

"So, this is nice I guess," I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Did they say why they were going to be late?" Edward asked.

"Couldn't tell you. Alice said that Jasper had something to do with his job but I don't know and Rose and Emmett are probably were too busy getting reacquainted to pay attention to the time."

"Rose just get back didn't she?"

"Yeah, so they're probably going at it and not pay attention to the time."

"Wouldn't surprise me. So how's your job going?"

"Pretty good. I get to do another article."

"That's awesome, about what?"

"The forest preservation."

His face held the 'what the fuck' look.

"Yeah I know. Me plus the natural world, not a good thing," I said.

"Should I keep a look out for your name or something like local journalist falls to death in Olympic forest while taking pictures?" he teased.

"Oh bite me. I'll wear a helmet if it makes you feel better."

"Wear bubble wrap."

"What about bubble wrap?" I heard behind me.

Alice and Jasper slid into the seats beside us.

"Bella was just telling me that her next article is on forest preservation," Edward explained.

"Bubble wrap her so she doesn't hurt herself?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, and a helmet."

"That's a lovely idea," Alice grinned.

"Bella is sitting right here and can hear you," I said.

My three friends looked at me.

"Oh you are, aren't you?" Alice deadpanned.

I flicked her off before turning my attention back to the bottle of beer in front of me.

"We'll say some words at your funeral," Alice told me.

"I wonder what her head stone will say?" Jasper grinned.

"Here lies Bella Swan, her clumsiness was her greatest demise," Edward mocked.

"I used to like you three remember that," I said.

The three laughed at my expense. So what I was a little clumsy, I couldn't help it, I took after...well I don't know who I took after on that, both my parents had more grace than I did. My friends liked to pick on me relentlessly because of it.

"Anyways, where's Rose and Emmett?" I asked, taking the conversation a different route.

"Rose got back from that car convention thing earlier," Alice shrugged.

"Bella thinks that they're fucking and aren't paying attention to the time," Edward said.

"That's my sister. So I really don't want to hear that," Jasper blanched.

"Speak of the devils," Alice said.

"Sorry we're late," Rose said sitting down.

"I'm not," Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started peeling off the label on my beer bottle. We sat around the table laughing and joking until the couples, well more Alice and Rose wanted to go dancing, leaving Edward and I by ourselves.

I was bored, well really just stressed out about work. I had a dead line in two days and I haven't been able to get the pictures just right. I had to do stuff with animals at the shelter, you'd think it'd be easy but it's not. I wanted to capture the innocence and the love that they showed. I could get it with a couple of of the dogs but I needed all shapes and sizes and colors and ages, it's too much for one person sometimes. The one thing that kills me is that the owners of the shelter wants to pick out the right pictures, I need six and I only have two.

But then there was this other thing. That a guy should be able to help me with. The girls say I should just have a one night stand and get my itch scratched, but I haven't gotten that desperate yet.

"What's wrong brown eyes?" I heard to my left.

I looked over to see Edward there, actually sitting next to me.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"You can't lie," Edward smiled.

"Just a lot going on."

"With?"

"Work."

"I was only..."

"Has nothing to do with the new project coming up."

"Maybe you should..."

"I'm not having trouble with the uppers. Just this project I'm working on is killing me."

"Oh. What's it on?"

"Dog shelter."

"Why is that hard?"

"Because the owners want to pick the pictures out."

"That's not a good thing?"

"Not necessarily."

"Maybe you should guide them..."

"I've tried."

"A no go?"

"Pretty much."

"But it looks like there's more to this than work."

"Yeah there is."

"And that would be?"

I didn't even hesitate to say it, I don't know why I didn't, but I did anyways; okay maybe it was the alcohol talking.

"I'm horny and there's no one to help" I blurted out.

I slapped my hand over my mouth after I realized what I had said. I didn't even want to look at Edward at the moment. I could tell my face was bright red.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that," I said quickly.

I sat there, mind racing.

"I'm just going to go," I finally decided.

As I grabbed my purse I swear I thought I heard 'I'm here' come from his mouth. I was horny, I'm not going to lie. Alice and Rose said I should hook up with some random guy but I haven't acted upon that. I always had my hand to use and my trusty friend but I had needs and I wanted them fixed now dammit. I didn't want some plastic dick shaped toy, I wanted the real thing. God I was so untouched.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'Untouched' that belongs to The Veronicas.  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**So I'd like to apologize for not updating on Sunday, the editor error or something like that going on, I don't know, but I'm updating now. I'll probably have three, four at the most chapters left. I hopefully will update Sunday. I guess that's it. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Closer**

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
__I want to feel you from the inside  
__I want to fuck you like an animal  
__My whole existence is flawed_

_I didn't even make to the door of my apartment before I was pushed up against it. I managed to turn around to see who it was. Hands were on either side of head, supporting the person in front of me. Dark colored eyes filled with lust met mine. Both of us were breathing hard._

"_What..." I started._

"_Just open the door," he cut in._

_ I slipped the key into the couple of locks before we walked in. the door slammed shut behind us and hands were pulling and tugging off my jacket, lips were on my neck, licking and sucking. _

"_I told you I was here to help," he murmured against my skin._

_ I shivered as he's words sunk in. _

"_Will you let me help?" he asked, sucking on the skin behind my ear. _

_ I couldn't speak, his fingers were quickly working on the buttons of my shirt._

"_Will you let me help?" he repeated._

_ I shook my head. I swore he muttered good. He turned me around before crashing his mouth against mine, forcing it to go deep. We both moaned into the kiss as he started leading us to my room. Clothes were shed, thrown across the areas we stumbled through. There was no need for foreplay, I could tell you that. He was hard against my stomach and I was getting wetter by the second. He pushed me back on the bed and situated himself in between my legs. His fingers trailed down my sides down to the back of my knees pulling them around his waist. He ran his length up and down my wet folds and then..._

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**

**(Hey, what up girl?)  
****Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
****(Lets go)  
****Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
****'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

My alarm clock scared the shit out of me. I was in the middle of an amazing dream and then when I'm about to get laid in dreamland, my stupid fucking alarm has to wake me up reminding me that I had a dead line to make. Luckily the owners of the dog shelter made up their minds and that project was done in time. Now I just had to worry about this Forest Preservation. This wasn't something I was interested in so it was taking me a lot longer to do this one than any other assignments.

"Hey Miss Bella," Angela said as I walked into the office.

"Hey..." I trailed.

"So how's operation find a guy going?"

"Apparently I can't even get laid in a dream."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. So we all went out Friday."

"How was it?"

"I ended up telling Edward I was horny and I couldn't find any one."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"What he say?"

"I don't know. I freaked and said I needed to go. But I swear I thought I heard him say I'm here."

"He could've been telling you that he wanted to help you out."

"How do you even know that he said that?"

"Just call it a hunch. Look you and Edward have an amazing friendship and they say you should have a good friendship before you start dating someone."

"Whatever you say."

"Trust me sweet cheeks. Oh before I forget, dinner tomorrow tonight me and you. We need to catch up."

"Sounds good. Text me the details."

I was excited for it, I haven't been able to hang out with Angela since she moved out to live with her boyfriend Ben. We've both just been too busy with all the projects we had coming up and other things in our lives. I was on a roll with editing the pictures when my phone started ringing.

"Bella Swan of The Port," I said into the receiver.

"Bella, it's Edward," the other end of the phone said.

I nearly dropped the phone in my hand.

"Hi."

"Are you busy?" he asked.

I looked at the screen in front of me. I could deal with it later.

"No, what did you need?"

"I'm kinda downstairs in the lobby, the secretary won't let me up."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Half day. Can you maybe help me out here?"

"Hold on a second."

I placed him on hold and called down to Heidi.

"Heidi, it's Bella," I said.

"Hey sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"You see the guy down there?"

"There's like a handful of guys."

"The really hot one. Dressed casually his hairs a messy coppery color."

"I see him. He tried coming up earlier."

"You can send him up. He's here to see me."

I hung up and switched back to Edward.

"I'm on the seventh floor. Turn right out of the elevator go the whole way to the back of the hallway and my office is on the left. Door should be open," I told Edward.

"All right thanks."

I hung up and dialed Angela's number.

"Yes?" she answered.

"He's here and on his way up," I told.

"For?"

"I don't know!"

"Shouldn't he be in school?"

"Something about a half day. What do I do?"

"Just be yourself."

"That..."

There was a knock on the door.

"He's here!"

The bitch hung up on me.

"It's open," I called out.

The door opened to reveal Edward. He was in a pair of dark jeans, black converses and a white v-neck shirt.

"Hey," he said.

I motioned him to sit.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"Friday night..."

"I was drunk."

"I highly doubt you were drunk."

I looked at him from over top of my computer. Damn he's good.

"I shouldn't have said it, it just slipped," I explained.

"I did ask you what was wrong, you were only telling me," he said.

"I still shouldn't have said anything."

He's eyes met mine.

"Maybe you shouldn't have but you said it anyways," he said.

I was silent as I sat there. He stood up, walking closer to my desk before stopping in front of it. It was slow motion, he moved around the desk, before grabbing the arms of my chair, spinning it so I was facing him. He was blocking me in, making sure I could get out.

"Bella," he said, "I want you. I want you a lot. And it took me every ounce that I had not to follow you and take you."

My eyes grew wide and I swear this moment had to be the reddest my face has ever been.

"When is your lunch break?" he asked.

I continued to stare up at him.

"Bella..."

"Hmm."

"I asked when your lunch break was."

"Oh, um. Now I guess."

"Good."

I watched him move away from me and to the door, locking it.

"Tell Angela that you're going to lunch," he ordered.

I did what he said. He came over towards me and pulled me up to stand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What I should've done a long time ago," he answered.

Before I could ask what he was talking about his mouth was on mine. I kissed him back immediately, helping the kiss get deeper as we made out. One of his hands went to the back of my neck, curling his fingers around the base of head. The other moved down to my lower back pushing my lower body into his. I whimpered into his mouth as I felt the evidence of his arousal against my lower stomach. I wanted this so badly. I wanted _him_ so badly

He pulled away far enough to look down at me. He's normally bright green eyes were almost black.

"Do you want this?" he asked me.

I nodded to afraid to speak. I couldn't tell you who made the first move, but clothes were being pushed out of the way, my skirt hiked up around my waist my lacy boy shorts pushed down and off. My ass was on the desk and Edward in between my legs, whose pants and boxers were around his ankles.

"It's not going to be sweet or gentle," Edward told me.

I didn't care. I wanted it just as bad he did. He pushed into me fast and hard. I wrapped my arms around him, clutching him.

"Oh god," I whimpered.

It was amazing. He moved in a rapid pace not once breaking the rhythm he had set up. I needed more, I was so close to going over the edge.

"Touch yourself," he growled into my ear.

I slid a hand in between us, working that spot that drove me crazy. I heard him groan when he felt my fingers graze his cock moving in and out of me. The whole thing was primal, it was animalistic. With the force he was going, I knew my desk was most likely going to be moved up a couple of inches but right now I couldn't care any less.

"Please," I whimpered against his clothed shoulder.

His hand wrapped into ponytail forcing my head to tilt back, exposing the expanse of my throat and neck, before attaching his lips to me. He's hand must've hit the remote to my iHome because the song of choice that came out of the speakers was Nine Inch Nails, Closer. As soon as the chords came out I felt him smile against my skin.

This couldn't be any more perfect.

"Are you close?" he mumbled against my neck.

Before I could answer his fingers shooed mine out of the way and began rubbing harsh circles around my clit.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

"Cum for me baby," Edward ordered.

And I did. I exploded around him, forcing him to cum as well.

"Bella," he groaned against my skin.

I couldn't move, completely drained. I didn't want to move form this spot. I didn't want him to move out of me. I felt full for the first time in a long time and it was a feeling I didn't want to go away any time soon. Edward pulled his head away from my neck to look at me.

"You're beautiful," Edward complimented.

I blushed at his words. I heard my cell ding, startling both of us. Edward pulled away from me, quickly getting dressed and helping me fix my skirt and shirt as I stood. Angela had texted me reminding me about the board meeting in twenty minutes.

Edward kissed me one last time before moving towards the door.

"Edward, where are my panties?" I asked.

"They're safe don't worry," he smirked.

He patted his pants pocket before heading out of my office. Before the door closed Angela poked her head in.

"It smells like sex in here," she grinned.

She winked, while I quickly opened the window in my office, hoping would air out. I never expected it to happen, I only dreamed about it but I didn't know what it meant. Okay well I do, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him but where did it leave us? Friends, dating or were we merely fuck buddies.

"Before I forget, looks like your dream from this morning ended," Angela said.

I shot her a dirty look before following her out of the office. Yeah Edward and I got pretty damn close.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'Closer' that belongs to Nine Inch Nails. And I don't own the song 'Tik Tok' that belongs to Ke$ha.  
Review and let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter. After this one there's only two more and that's including the epilogue. I should be updating on Sunday like usual. I think that's about it. Thanks for the review/favorite/alerts so far. **

* * *

**Here Today**

_Every breath is a thing of wonder, Tonight let it float away  
__Life's a spell that we've fallen under, its Here Today!  
__Every moments a revelation, Make it up as we go along  
__And spend this one with you  
__Cause' its Here Today, Gone Today!_

It's been four days since Edward and I basically fucked each others brains out. We've talked, just not face to face, every time we've wanted to get together, somethings come up. But today was the day we both decided that we weren't going to let anything get in the way. We've talked off and on. Not really about anything, we both didn't want to talk about what happened Friday in my office.

**Can I pick you up now?  
****-E**

**Yeah. I'll meet you down in the lobby.  
****-B**

**Sounds good, love  
****-E**

My heart melted a little when I saw his term of endearment. I felt like a school girl with how giddy I felt. I logged out of my computer, shut everything down, grabbed my belongs, locked my office door, and was on my way down to the lobby. As I got down the main level, Edward was walking in, he looked like he just walked off the runway. He had a gray button up shirt and dark blue jeans and doc a pair of converses on his feet. He had a pair of ray bans on top of his head. A smile broke out across his face as he saw me.

"Hi," I said.

He lad a kiss on my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He unwrapped himself from around me, and took my hand.

"Did you want to take your car back to your place?" Edward asked.

"Angela and I went for breakfast before work so she drove us here," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yup."

We walked out to his Volvo. He opened the door for me, and shut it as soon as I was in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he got in.

"My place if that's good for you," he answered.

"Any where is fine."

I was nervous, I don't know why I was.

"How was your day?" Edward asked.

"Long and uneventful," I answered.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Well I had meetings all day. Budget, upcoming projects, you name it we probably discussed it."

"That does seem rather boring."

"Oh it was."

Once we were in his apartment, the air around us changed, we both knew that we needed to talk.

"Did you wanna talk now or later?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"We'll eat first and then talk."

I was fine with that. It has been forever since I've been inside Edward's apartment.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I told him.

"Do you remember where's it at?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry."

I made my way to the bathroom. I did my business and started nosing around the apartment.

"Being nosey?" I heard behind me.

I whipped around to find Edward standing there.

"No," I answered, "Just looking around."

He grabbed my hand pulling me towards him.

"Well, it looked different to me," he said.

"Well maybe you should get your eyes checked," I teased.

"Maybe I should."

His lips were on mine, coaxing it out of me. Our make out session was interrupted by a beeping going off. He pulled away from me.

"I hope pizza is okay," he said guiding me back into the kitchen.

"That's fine with me."

"What did you want to drink? I have water, tea, beer, I think wine too."

"Water's fine."

We ate in relativity silence except for the few comments about work or something else. We both knew we had to talk. I was excited that something most likely would be coming of our relationship. Whether we were dating, fuck buddies, I didn't want to go back to just being friends. If Edward wanted to be just friends, he was sending mix signals. Hell us having sex in my office was a huge ass mixed signal. I get it that he had needs and I had needs, I was glad I had that itch scratched finally. After we had finished eating, we just looked at each other, neither of us not knowing what to say.

"Want to go into the living room?" he asked.

I shook my head and followed him. We sat on opposite ends of the couch, still not saying anything.

"What did it mean the other day?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was pretty obvious on what it meant," Edward answered.

"I know that much. What are we?"

"Bella I like you. I like you a lot. I should've broken up with Tanya in the beginning when I first realized I felt something towards you. I got scared because she's all I knew. I didn't know what I was feeling and I didn't know what to make of it. Then we made out that night, I couldn't get you out of my fucking head. You were everywhere. I couldn't sleep without seeing you. Then you told me to back off. That was hard because I just wanted to be near you. Then the stuff with Charlie happened and I thought we were doing okay but then you said I was suffocating you. Do you wanna know how it hard it was not to shake you silly and confess to you that I like you? When you actually wanted to talk to me, I was so excited to hear that you wanted to try and fix our friendship. I had already forgiven you as soon as I saw the email. And we've been getting closer ever since and then you had to go and say 'I'm horny and there's no one to help. It took every once of me not to go after you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Come after me."

"Because I couldn't move. You froze me to my spot woman!"

"Really?"

"Really. Come here silly girl."

I moved over to Edward, snuggling into his side, his fingers started running through my hair.

"What do you want it to mean?" Edward asked.

"That we're more than friends," I said into his shoulder.

"Then we're on the same page."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so that what makes you, my girlfriend?"

"I hope so."

"Well then, you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Was I rough on Friday?" he asked.

"No, don't worry," I reassured.

I was glad I was here in his arms. I was glad we finally we were finally able to talk about this. For the first time in a long time, I got what I wanted. I got my Edward.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'Here Today' that belongs to Flashin' Midnight & Paula Brancati.  
Leave a review, let me know what you think. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the lack of updates for the past two weeks. I've gotten busy with school and work. I just didn't have time to update. But here is the new one. I have one more in this and then it's over. I should be able to post later in the week or hopefully on Sunday. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

_You make me  
__Feel like  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream  
__The way you turn me on  
__I can't sleep  
__Let's run away  
__And don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back_

It's been about two months since Edward and I declared that we were officially dating. I couldn't be happier. We've been getting together our normal day, and then hanging out, well trying to hang out most of the weekend, either Friday and Saturday or Saturday and Sunday.. We've been taking it slow. We both agreed that since we, as Edward so eloquently put it, 'fucked each other like animals', we should slow down, no sex, just making out, nothing too sexual.

Today was Wednesday, meaning it was our date night, instead of going out we decided to have our date at my place, which left me freaking out on getting everything ready for tonight. I had to finish cleaning up the random clothes in the living room, finish dinner and get changed and a shower before Edward came over, which would be in like an hour. I literally grabbed all the clothes and threw them into Angela's old room which is now the guest room. I made sure the lasagna and garlic bread was in the oven, keeping warm. I hopped in the shower, and quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a royal blue v-neck sweater.

There was a knock on the door. I threw my hair up then took it down, then put it back up again. I couldn't decide. The door opened to reveal Edward as I was getting ready to take my hair down again.

"Leave it down," Edward said taking my hair down.

He leaned down kissing me lightly.

"How was your day?" he asked as we headed deeper into the apartment.

"Long, I had to re-do an article. Apparently I can't spell," I answered.

"Bella Swan can't spell? I'm amazed."

I slapped him in the arm.

"It's not nice to hit people," he teased.

"I think you'll survive. I made lasagna and garlic bread if that's good for you," I told.

"Good for me. Do you need help?" he asked.

"With?"

"Getting everything out?"

"Nope. You just sit. What do you want to drink? I have water, milk, I think Emmett left beer here possibly wine, but I'm not sure though,"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

I looked at him.

"Beer is good," he decided.

I grabbed a bottle for both of us before getting our dinner out.

"Maybe I should get you to cook for me from now on," Edward said after taking his first bite.

"So you're only with me because of my cooking? I see how it is," I teased.

"Well that's part of it."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Once dinner was over, he actually was nice enough to help me wash the dishes. He dried while I washed.

"Did you ever do this with anyone else?" Edward asked.

"My dad and I would."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I don't see him helping out with this."

"My dad and I were pretty close when I was younger. Not that we aren't close now, it's just something we did when I lived with him."

"I'm surprised you didn't fish together."

"We tried."

"But?"

"That stopped when I fell out of the boat. I freaked out that I caught a fish."

"You fell in the water?"

"Yup."

"I can sorta see it happening."

"Yeah. That's what Alice said when I told her about it."

"What else should I know about you?"

"Well you already know that I have no sense of balance or coordination."

"Yes that is true."

"What about you? Should I know anything else about you?"

"I can play piano."

"I already know that."

"I write my own stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wrote some things for..."

"For?"

"You."

"Really?"

"I'll have to play for you sometime."

"I believe you should."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah."

He leaned down and laid a kiss against my lips.

"Let's go cuddle on the couch," Edward suggested, draping the towel on the drying dishes.

I followed him over to the couch. He leaned against the arm rest and I curled into his side.

"I like this," Edward finally spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Like what?"

"This, just sitting here."

"Me too."

His fingers ran through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did."

I slapped him lightly on the chest.

"I'm sorry go ahead," he grinned.

"With the sexual department, why did you want to slow down?"

"Honestly, I don't want our relationship to be completely physical. Sex all the time, nothing intellectual or intimate. I like you a lot and I don't want to ruin it."

"I like you a lot too."

A lopsided grin graced his lips.

"I hope so."

I leaned up kissing him. He happily accepted it, making it go deeper. We re-situated ourselves so I was straddling his lap. His hands trailed up and down my clothed covered back before, sneaking their way onto the bare skin. I shivered in delight as his fingers dipped slightly below the waist of my jeans. I pulled away from him, trying to catch my breath

_You make me  
__Feel like  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream  
__The way you turn me on  
__I can't sleep  
__Let's run away  
__And don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back_

"You're butt dialing me," I giggled.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan it won't happen again."

I kissed his cheek before burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"You feel good against me," Edward sighed into my hair.

"You feel good to me too," I agreed.

"So why the ringtone?"

"Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Do I?"

"Yup."

His hands trailed down to the curve of my ass, pulling me closer to him, bringing my core right over his erection.

"Oh god," I mumbled.

He stood up, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I know I said I wanted to wait but I can't, " Edward confessed.

I pulled back to look at him, his normally bright green eyes were getting darker by the second. I wanted him too.

"It's okay," I told him.

His mouth landed on mine as he carried me to my bedroom. He pulled away enough to let me fall onto my bed, Edward fell on top of me, catching himself on his arms.

"This time it's going to be slow and gentle," Edward told me.

His fingers took their time, stripping me of my clothing. I let him take his time, it was his show, even though we both wanted this. He must've noticed, I wanted him to be with less clothes on as well. I finally really got to see his body. It was lean and muscular, his abs were defined and the v in his waist looked good enough to lick.

His fingers laced with mine, bringing my arms above my head.

"You're beautiful," Edward said softly.

I felt my face flush. I leaned up, kissing his lips, as he ground into me.

"Oh god," I whimpered into his mouth.

"You like that?"

I nodded, did I like? I fucking loved it. We finished taking the rest of our clothes off. He pulled away from me, letting his fingers trail softly down my sides to my knees, he pulled them up bending them, before spreading my legs apart, basically leaving me spread eagle in front of me.

"You look so beautiful, wanting more," Edward smirked.

I let my eyes trail down his body, taking in his muscles, and the tattoo on his side, I never knew he had. His dick was standing at attention, begging to be touched. Before I could say anything, his fingers were on me.

"Oh god," I moaned.

Edward was on his knees, pulling me towards the end of the bed. His face nuzzled against my inner thigh.

"You smell amazing, so delectable," Edward groaned out, "I just want to taste you. Can I taste you?"

I didn't need to answer, I bucked into his face, pretty much answering his question. His tongue, went flat against my slick folds, slowly circulating from top to bottom, circling around my throbbing clit.

"Oh god," I whimpered.

"My names Edward."

I could hear the smirk in his voice, but I didn't really care. My fingers found purchase in his already unruly hair, forcing his face closer to my throbbing core. His tongue lapped up and down my folds. That tight coil in my stomach, was getting wound tighter and tighter as his ministrations became faster. The damn let loose, I thrashed, tightening my legs around his head.

"Edward," I cried out.

He eased my legs off from around his head and neck before sliding over top of me. I went to move my hand down to help get him off, but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"We can worry about me later," Edward said.

I went to say something but he cut me off.

"Do you have protection?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean."

I swear I saw his eyes getting an even lustier look. I watched him grab his cock and slide it up against my folds, circling around my clit before gliding down at my entrance. He pushed into me, causing us both to groan.

"You feel amazing," he said into my neck.

His movements weren't fast and his rhythm wasn't messy, he was doing what he said, slow and gentle. We had all the time in the world for this. I pulled his head towards mine, melding my lips with his. I let cry out into his mouth as he started hitting that spot to drive me wild.

"I found the sweet spot didn't I?" he asked pulling back.

"Edward," I whimpered.

His lips trailed down from my jaw line to my neck to my collar bone before finally finding purchase on my nipple. His tongue lapped and swirled around the hardened peak, sending jolts of pleasure straight down to in between my legs.

"You feel so good," Edward groaned into my skin.

I laced my fingers in his hair.

"I'm so close."

He propped himself up on one of his arms while his other hand traveled down to that bundle of nerves to help me get over the edge I was tittering on.

"Edward!" I yelled out.

My legs tightened against his waist, as my inner walls contracted against his cock moving in and out of me. Three more thrusts he still above me, neck muscles straining as he came. He all but collapsed on top of me. He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around me. We situated ourselves so that we were under the covers, my head laying on his chest, while his one arm held me close and the other was propping his head on the pillows.

"Do you think we made fort out of the sheets?" Edward asked.

"I suppose, but they fell on to the ground."

I laid a kiss on his chest.

"How long have you had that tattoo?" I finally asked.

"I got it when I graduated from college," Edward answered.

"Why?"

"My life was pure chaos when I was in high school, different girl every week, I partied hard. It's kind of a tribute to a friend who was killed in a drunk driving accident. We talked a lot I promised myself that I'd sober up and put my life back in order."

"So the staff at the end going crazy along with the notes is for your partying days and then the normal looking staff and notes is you're life getting straight?"

"Yeah, that's the why the notes are repeating through C, A, B."

"I like it."

He didn't say anything, he merely kissed the top of my head. We talked forever. Random things, things we didn't know about each other. We actually talked about what we thought about each other when first met from that party almost three years ago. Edward was my teenage dream, something I wanted for as long as I could have him. Well for as long as he wanted me.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'Teenage Dream' that belongs to Katy Perry.  
Review and let me know what you think. **


	18. Epilouge

**Happy Easter everyone!  
****Thanks for reading and those who alerted/favortie/reviewed this. Means a lot. I will not be doing a sequal or any outtakes, I have too many stories working on. I guess that's about it for me. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Enchanted**

_There I was again tonight  
__Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
__Same old tired, lonely place  
__Walls of insincerity  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy  
__Vanished when I saw your face  
__All I can say it was enchanting to meet you  
__You're eyes whispered "have we met?"  
__Across the room, your silhouette  
__Starts to make its way to me  
__The playful conversation starts  
__Counter all your quick remarks  
__Like passing notes in secrecy  
__And it was enchanting to meet you  
__All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Have you ever thought back to when you met the one? How you often wondered whether, they were with anyone. Whether they were into you or not. Always wondered why they didn't really talk to you. Or why they were even talking to you. How they enchanted you?

Now that I think about it yeah I thought about all of those questions. Ever since I laid eyes on Edward all those years ago, I couldn't believe that after almost a year of seeing him I ran into him at a coffee shop, all because of me being clumsy. Then he came back into my life, because of Alice and Jasper. I was happy he was in my life once everything came back to normal after, he kissed me while he had a girlfriend and all that shit, but we won't get into that.

Every time I thought about the first time we..._fucked _I got chills up and down my spine. Boy do I remember that day, his body against mine, hmmm, so good. Anyways, then we actually declared ourselves something. I was happy, I don't think I've ever been this happy with anyone in my entire life. We've been together for over three years and we were perfectly content with where we were. We ended up moving in together about a year after we got together. I can't say it's been prefect, we both had to get used to living together. I've fallen into the toilet more than enough times and he's tripped over my shoes in the hallway that we've learned to look before we do anything. I'd prefer not to have a wet ass and he'd prefer not to have a broken toe.

What surprised me the most was the night he proposed to me. I mean he hinted at it but we were just joking about it. He took me out to our usual spot, our cafe. It was Wednesday, our normal date night during the week. I had went to the bathroom for well personal reasons, when I came back there was a piece of my favorite cheesecake in front of my seat. I didn't think anything of it, until I saw marry me written in chocolate sauce. My head snapped up to find Edward down on one knee.

"_Isabella, from the first time I saw you at the party three years ago, I knew I wanted to know you. All the things we've been through so far, friendship and all, I want to continue it with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?" _

The wedding wasn't extravagant. Alice wanted it to be, but we both decided that, we wanted something small, just family and close friends. Edward even invited his current second grade class. Of course that just about gave Alice a heart attack. I didn't see a problem with it, I thought it was very cute and it proved that he thought very highly of the kids. Alice was my maid of honor and then Angela ad Rose were my bridesmaid. Jasper was Edward's best man and then Emmett and his friend Garrett were his groomsmen. It was prefect. We ended up going to the Bahama's for our honeymoon.

Nine months later, our first baby was born. Charlotte Madeline Cullen, born January 12, 2014. Her brother, Jackson Allen Cullen was born a year later, May 5, 2015. Life for the two...I mean four of us couldn't be better. Edward was still the same second grade teacher, when I first remembered seeing him the classroom setting. I was now officially the editor and chief at the Port. Aro said I deserved it and I worked hard for it.

We were happy where we were and nothing was going to change it for me, for us. I wouldn't change anything from the first time he enchanted me with his green eyes.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, does. I also don't own the song 'Enchanted' Taylor Swifit owns that.  
Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
